El Día que me Quieras
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Durante seis años, Sakura aguardó por el chico que la salvó en su infancia, y el día que lo vuelve a ver, su vida da un vuelco, a pesar de sólo considerarlo un amigo, termina siendo su protectora de cada persona que lo llame freak. Así comienza la historia de amor de Sakura y su héroe antipático, cruel, raro y con ojeras: Gaara. Seguirá dentro ese dulce niño que la defendió?
1. Mi Vago Recuerdo

Haro! Después de días sin ganar de escribir por que... no sé por que, sólo no tenía ganas, llegué con la historia que prometí, tardé un toque en pulir detalles, ya que es complicado pensar en cinco parejas que entrelacen sus historias a lo _**"El Escorpión Debajo de los Cerezos"**_ y bueno, basta de este rollo patatero que me jode ser vueltera. Disfruten el primer capítulo y ojalá les guste para que haya muchos mas!

=0=

NARUTO es de Masashi Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

-0-0-

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

...

 _Es un vago recuerdo: sus ojos aqua, el cabello rojo sangre y la mas tierna cara de niño._

 _Yo era una niña, él un niño, y mi vida no avanza por verlo todo el día en mi cabeza, de noche en mis sueños y la débil esperanza que vuelva a salvarme._

 _Suena tonto, lo sé, pero él fue el único chico que me cuidó sin ver quien soy, una horrenda frentona, con el cabello rosa chicle._

 _Quiero que me quiera, quiero que vuelva y quiero que jamás se vaya._

 _Quizás el cielo oiga mis exhaustivas súplicas una vez, sólo una vez. Y con eso soy feliz._

 _..._

 ** _"Mi Vago Recuerdo"_**

 ** _..._**

Querido Diario:

Soy fea.

Fea, pero no fea a lo francesa, que sos tan fea que sos bonita. No. Soy fea fea, fea como patada de burro, fea como ignorancia, fea como comer ladrillo, fea.

Mi indomable pelo rosado, largo por que me quedaría peor corto, una vez intenté tenerlo con flequillo y la enorme frente tomó toda su gloria.

La única cosa que rescato es el verde que llevo en los ojos, tan brillante como cegador.

Ino suele decirme que cuanto mas trate de ocultar la frente, mas la van a ver, así que ya la dejo ser, grande cual luna llena.

Al menos estoy delgada, en buena forma física, acostumbro a ir con Ten Ten al gimnasio, es la única con el mismo interés en la salud que yo.

Si de relaciones interpersonales hablo, vivo sumida en el desastre.

Ino: mi "mejor amiga" por ponerlo de algún modo, ella se auto denomina así, yo no, quien te burla por fea y vive humillándote para luego regodearse en el intento de remontarte no es una amiga ni ahí.

Ten Ten: si, a ella la llamo amiga por que, bueno, es una amiga, compartimos intereses, es educada y suele ayudarme en la mayoría de las cosas, pero no tenemos tanta confianza como para contarnos cosas. Es que, en efecto, no le cuento nada a nadie, tengo mis secretos, que guardo bajo llave y ni mis paredes han oído.

Sasuke: él es un curioso chico, no me gusta, no le gusto -supongo-, me cela y es tan antipático conmigo como con todos. Un importantísimo factor evita que me enamore de él.

Naruto: junto con Lee, son mis auto declarados fans número uno, lo juro, no quiero ni respirar el mismo aire que ellos.

Y a veces, quisiera pasar mi adolescencia bajo la cama, pues si, adolece.

Si él estuviera cerca mio quizás la cosa mejoraría, el único amigo real que he tenido, al menos así lo veo, mi mayor secreto, mi mayor deseo, pero no voy a contarlo ni siquiera aquí, por si alguien llega a leer esto.

Moriré con el secreto, si no aparece antes de mi muerte, claro está.

Gracias tía Tsunade por el regalo, pero un diario me parece algo inútil, creyendo que voy a anotar mi vida, no, nada hará que me desahogue hasta verlo con su bello pelo rojo y esos ojos tan profundos como la Fosa de las Marianas.

Esta es la primera y última vez que escriba en el diario, y conociéndome, lo usaré para dibujarlo, para fantasear en volverlo a ver y claro, no soy buena escribiendo, soy mejor dibujándolo, no cualquier cosa, si intento hacer una flor por que si, sale horrenda, ahora, si lo dibujo a él sosteniendo una flor, me sale la flor mas bella del mundo.

Mi existencia gira en torno a volverlo a ver, me levanto cada mañana por él. Recorro Tokyo de norte a sur sólo por si lo hallo alguna vez.

Voy al colegio y cuido mucho mi vista y memoria para reconocerlo en caso de volver a verlo. Y cuando nos veamos, ya nada será igual.

Por que? Por que jamás pensé en que pasaría si lo volviera a ver.

Que pasará? Mi vida perderá propósito? Claro que lo perdería.

Jamás lo medité.

Que pasará si lo vuelvo a ver?

No tengo idea...

-0-0-

De mañana, bien temprano, acostumbraba a ir con Ino y Sasuke, ella mi rival por creer que me gusta Sasuke, y él, bueno, no sé por que se acerca a mi. Es guapo y todo, pero mi corazón le pertenece irremediablemente al chico de mi infancia.

Él me salvó de unos niños malos, dejó que le pegaran con tal de que no me tocaran, ese es un héroe, ese es un valiente.

Nadie mas que él pudo ganarse mi corazón, y vuelo constantemente en las nubes fantaseando el día que volvamos a vernos.

Y así vivo distraída, sin ver que se me cruza, si no fuera que Sasuke o Naruto están cerca, me como un poste por segundo.

Choco con todo, postes, columnas, paredes, gente...

\- Perdona, fue mi culpa- bajo mio, un chico tiró sus libros, culpa mía, vivo en las nubes.

\- Claro que fue tu culpa freak, deja Sakura, vámonos- Sasuke es realmente irritante.

\- No es cierto, también fue la mía, sabes que soy distraída- agachándome, él ya había juntado sus libros- No le hagas caso a Sasuke, le gusta molestar a la gente, puede parecer malo pero es buena gente. Por cierto soy Sakura...

Y extendiendo mi mano, fueron sus ojos quienes me dieron la bienvenida, como no lo vi antes?

El pelo rojo.

Los ojos aqua.

La tierna cara de niño inocente y sufrido.

Él.

\- ...Gaara...

Pero él se estaba levantando para irse, maldito Sasuke, deja de intimidar a mi niño perdido! Bueno, no tan perdido.

Lo hallé.

Estoy a punto de perder propósito?

Es una increíble curiosidad por conocerlo, saber como llegó a mi colegio, que hay de su vida y si... me recuerda...

Si no lo hace, ya no vale la pena sobrevivir, pues haberlo buscando durante tanto tiempo, esperar sin impaciencia, es sobrevivir al olvido, a negarme olvidar su rostro que suelo dibujar con tal de tener algo suyo cerca.

La vida para mi no es gris, es roja, con dos estanques aqua mientras lo veo alejarse...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" - Frentona! Frentona! Es fea y frentona!_

 _La crueldad de un niño, es a veces la mas hiriente. Sakura lo entendía, jamás sintió cariño ajeno a su familia, solían molestarla por cosas que creía su culpa, y la impotencia al no poder cambiar, es frustrante._

 _Verla llorar, acaso es la vitamina de los molestos? La peor de todas, Ino, tenía sus razones, razones ilógicas, por que culparla de cosas que no maneja? Es mejor echarle el peso a otro, antes que enfrentar el esfuerzo tu mismo._

 _\- Basta!_

 _Sus ojos verdes, brillantes, hipnóticos, distinguían de entre la luz crepuscular a un chico mas bien pequeño, delgado, con el pelo rojo furioso, tan furioso como él._

 _\- Déjenla en paz!_

 _\- Miren! Otro frentón!- varias veces le hicieron doler el corazón, era su turno de no permitir que la cadena siga._

 _No tienen límites. El dolor físico no es nada comparado al emocional y psicológico que solían aplicarle todos. Esa niña indefensa era la esperanza de que tanto sufrimiento no había modificado su interior amable, ayudarla demostraba que nadie cambiaría el valor que lleva._

 _Lo redujeron al suelo pegando patadas que sin duda dejan marca, él estaba feliz de evitar que ella siguiera llorando._

 _Luego de un rato se fueron, y él sangraba._

 _\- Estás bien?- son reales esos ojos verdes? Ella, intrigada por su héroe, no paraba de palparlo para medir la gravedad de sus heridas._

 _\- Si... tú estás bien?_

 _\- Gracias a ti, si._

 _La primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias, que le sonreía tan sinceramente, que tenía una preocupación notable._

 _\- De nada..._

 _Levantándose, ella quedó en su lugar patidifusa, sólo logrando ver el gafete que él portaba._

 _Gaara._

 _Y cerrando los ojos, Sakura trató de guardar bajo llave la imagen de su héroe, una fotografía de quien, con corazón amable, le ayudó._

 _No cualquiera estaría tan herido por proteger a una desconocida, Sakura entiende que la espera no es en vano, no desde los ocho años._

 _Ocho años, mas los seis que esperó, sumaron catorce antes de volverlo a ver._

 _Una espera que carcome cada sueño en pos de aguardar._

 _Suena ridículo, ridículo esperar a alguien que apenas mostró su nombre._

 _Pero para Sakura, no es ridículo esperar a quien vio mas allá de la frente, del pelo rosa, de los ojos verdes, de la típica historia del chico que ayuda a la indefensa muchachita._

 _No es típico para ella, no es cliché, no es tonto, no es absurdo, no es en vano ni es molesto._

 _Es la filosofía de vida que la conduce a moverse._

 _No sabe por que quiere verlo de nuevo, si ya le dio las gracias._

 _Aún se siente en deuda? O se enamoró de un momento fugaz de su infancia?_

 _Es el ligue curioso que la lleva a no parpadear hasta verlo doblar el pasillo, y en las clases sufre, sabe que él está cerca y pierde el tiempo escuchando a Kakashi en vez de ir por Gaara._

 _Cuenta cada segundo para el descanso, para ir y observar a Gaara, hablar con él, saber._

 _Saber sobre su vida y si aún, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, la protegería de nuevo."_

.

.

.

Bueno, quiero saber si les gustó, si les parece interesante o que, déjenme un review y veré que hago! Besos!


	2. Vueltas del Destino

Haro! Me gustó saber que recibieron bien esta historia -sabiendo de sobra que yo acumulo historias y anda saber cuando las termino- les escribo abajo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

.

.

.

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

. . .

 _El destino siempre es insaciable, incontrolable, inhumano, duele y suele jugar para quien sabe que propósitos, pero a veces nos ayuda de formas peculiares y poco comunes, al punto de decir: "Vaya, que acaba de pasar?" con una sonrisa boba._

. . .

 _ **"Vueltas del Destino"**_

.

.

.

A la salida del colegio, Ino y Sasuke me esperaba, pero ya hallé a Gaara, saliendo por la parte trasera del colegio, y me niego a dejarlo ir... de nuevo.

Cual acosadora, recorro sus pasos a una distancia prudente y entendible, él usa auriculares y no parece percatarse de mi, cosa que es buena y mala.

Buena por que al menos no me clasifica de loca, y mala pues... por que quiero que me note! Hablar con él, conocerlo mejor! Demonios!

Y llegamos a la calle. Llegamos, suena tan lindo! Como si él y yo camináramos juntos!

Algún día, Sakura, algún día. Roguemos que no muy lejano.

Va en dirección contraria a la de mi casa, así que si no vuelvo, terminaré perdida en esta enorme ciudad.

Es viernes, y la mayoría sale luego de este anaranjado atardecer para ir a casa con sus familias y disfrutar el fin de semana, cosa que en mi caso no sucede...

Un momento, viernes?

Mierda! Tenía tutoría con Rin!

Fui a la estación cual rayo aguardando a el tren que me lleva a casa, llega a las 20, tengo una hora o quizás menos, como pude olvidarme de algo así de importante?! Las materias de Rin dependen de mi!

Rin, que buena chica, siempre preocupándose por sus amigos, Kakashi y Obito, y siendo amable con el mundo entero, incluso con quien no lo merece, es un ángel. Pero sus notas no son iguales... dan vergüenza.

Y como la gran alumna que soy, decidí ayudarla a subir esas notas, hago de tutora de varios atrasados, Rin, Naruto, Kiba, etc.

Gaara necesitará una tutora?

Basta Sakura, si la necesita, estarás ahí.

Y quizás me recuerde...

-0-0-

El tren me dejó atrás cuando llegué a casa, todo apagado, y nadie en la puerta.

\- Sakura!- justo a tiempo.

Rin vino agitando una mano enérgica, es muy tierna!

\- Hola, todo bien?

\- Si! Entramos?

\- Claro.

Dejamos los zapatos y fuimos al living.

\- Acabas de llegar?

\- Si, tuve emmm... un altercado.

\- Con?

\- Cosas de chicas- le guiñé. Que mentira tan cruel, Gaara sería clasificado como "cosa de chicas"?

\- Ah, claro, perdón- reía ella.

No se fue muy tarde, repasamos su tarea de biología por si le pedían lección y apenas logré pensar en Rin.

Tenía la duda de adonde iría Gaara, a su casa, quizás, pero no se que es de su vida ahora.

Y si va en malas compañías? Tiene un tatuaje en la frente, osea, un tatuaje, se supone que sólo los delincuentes tienen tatuajes.

Basta, siempre maquino cualquier tontería, Gaara no es malo, es bueno y amable, ese es Gaara, el que yo conocí de niña.

Pero volviendo al tatuaje... le queda muy bien...

.

.

.

De mañana llegué temprano, quería saber si viene del mismo lado que lo vi irse.

Y efectivamente, del mismo lado, así que por ahí quizás esté su casa.

Entró al colegio por detrás, y apenas estuvo a unos metros mio me escondí, completamente roja tras unos arbustos.

Pero que estoy haciendo? Él no muerde, nos conocemos, y si me recuerda pensará que soy una estúpida.

Rayos Sakura, ve a hablarle, ya lo hizo ayer cuando chocaron.

Si, eso, voy.

Allá voy.

\- Hol-...

Y se dio vuelta justo cuando yo doble al otro lado y le hablé a un desconocido.

Que idiota.

Que idiota.

Soy muy idiota, si señor.

Que bueno que no conozco a este chico, su cara de descolocado al no saber quien soy fue épica.

\- Perdón- y dobló enojado.

Mierda, que tarada, así no voy a avanzar nunca.

-0-0-

En clase de literatura, me tocó estar con Karin, la Señorita Envidia, pues soy amiga de Sasuke, a ella le gusta, y llegó a la misma conclusión que todo el jodido planeta, "Somos novios" jamás, jamás en esta existencia!

\- Sakura, dime, cuando dejarás a Sasuke en paz?- al mismo tiempo que tú, supongo.

Me limito a no responder, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que Sasuke, como Gaara por ejemplo. Tanto, que no recordaba que al otro día iban a cambiar las clases y mezclar alumnos, por el mero hecho de que alguien se peleó con quien sabe quien.

\- Oye, Suigetsu, no me cambias de lugar?- el susurro de Karin apenas audible me llega enseguida, y ni siquiera quise meterme, Suigetsu es mil veces mejor compañía que Karin.

\- Bueno, Sasuke está muy callado, demasiado, y me asusta.

Ella fue adelante de la fila y Hozuki a mi lado, riendo como tonto, me recuerda a Naruto.

\- Sakura, crees que Sasuke le preste atención a Karin?

\- En absoluto.

\- Si, es molesta pero muy bonita.

Que? Bonita? Hablamos de la misma Karin molesta, egocéntrica, cruel y mandona?

Que gustos raros tiene Suigetsu...

.

.

.

A la salida llegué a ver que Naruto iba tras Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, Hinata con Neji y Ten Ten, Lee con Sai y no sé quienes mas, pero ninguno Gaara. Dentro de mi periferia no localicé a un pelirrojo delgado y punk.

Intenté ir detrás del colegio, donde ayer había visto a Gaara salir y nada.

Es veloz o soy muy lenta? Parece que no socializa con nadie.

El largo estacionamiento del colegio ya casi vacio no es alentador en absoluto, camino lento hasta donde suelen salir los autos de mis profesores, y un sonido bajo pero estruendoso de risas cerca a la salida me asalta.

\- Freak, crees que no te vi viéndola?- Sasuke?

Con Suigetsu, Jugo...

Y Gaara...

\- No sé de que me hablas...- una patada de Sasuke en el estómago de Gaara lo dejó sin aire.

\- Si que sabes, desde hace días que no dejas de verla, y crees que te la voy a poner fácil?

\- No sé de que hablas...- le falta el aire...

Que pasa? Por que le pega tantas veces? Gaara! Por que no te defiendes?!

Eres mi héroe, por que no vas y vences a Sasuke? Como hiciste con los niños malos!

\- Bastardo...- y otra patada pero bajo su mentón hace que la nariz de Gaara sangre.

Eres mi héroe, que sucede contigo? Ya no puedes pelear? Defender lo justo como antes?

Creo en ti! Fuiste quien me dio la alegría de ayudar a otros, Gaara! Vamos!

Gracias a ti puedo ayudar a los mas indefensos! Indefensos como tú ahora!

Indefensos como tú ahora... entonces...

Debo ayudarle...

Debo ayudarle!

\- Déjalo en paz!

\- Sakura!

\- Sasuke! Déjalo en paz!

\- Pero él-!

\- Pero nada!- mi rostro encrucijado por el enojo que nunca sentí y el suyo por el desconcierto que rara vez muestra- Váyanse o se irán en camilla!

Obedecieron, cada persona en nuestra clase sabe que mis amenazas van muy en serio.

\- Gaara!- con el alivio de que los tres desaparecieron, fui a socorrerle- Estás bien?! No te pasó nada?! Estás sangrando! Llamaré a una ambulancia!- y su mano sobre mi pantalla del celular, negando.

\- No, dejalo así, gracias...

No sé por que le pegaban, apenas pude comprender las rabiosas palabras de Sasuke.

\- De nada...

Vaya, que extraña forma de devolverle el favor a tu héroe, y mas de acercarme luego de tanto tiempo deseando hallarlo.

Pero no opuso resistencia alguna cuando quise levantarlo, curarlo y pasar mas de una hora a su lado dispuesta a consolarlo, hablarle o lo que sea, lo que él quiera.

Hay quien dice que lo hermoso no dura para siempre, quizás aquí fue cierto, Gaara no dijo nada y siguió camino por el estacionamiento, tal vez a su casa.

Vaya, ya lo extraño.

Me pregunto, como será caminar con él a casa?

Siempre viene Naruto, Lee o Sasuke, en ocasiones Ino, pero quiero llegar con Gaara y esa tímida sonrisa que esbozó al tener el primer contacto con su piel.

Le alegra mi presencia? Quiero ilusionarme.

Viví mi vida entera ilusionándome, cuanto mal hará un poco mas?

Las ilusiones son reales, tan reales como los magullones que Gaara lleva en la piel bajo las gasas.

Y por que empiezo a escudriñar las palabras de Sasuke? A quien veía Gaara?

Su corazón tiene dueña...?

No debería sorprenderme en absoluto, pasó años lejos mio, tanto, que si ya amara con su alma a otra chica yo tendría que ser indiferente.

Y no puedo serlo. No puedo. Por que?

Duele de a puntadas pensar en Gaara enamorado, enamorado de otra que no sea yo.

Celos? Nostalgia? Egoísmo?

O amor...?

Enamorarse de un recuerdo, de una fantasía, de una persona apenas vista.

Que cruel pérdida de mis emociones... de mis frágiles emociones...

.

.

.

Ternura mi amor Sakura.

DiizGiirlJess: gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización, besos!

Zaphyr Bell: todos quieren que continue todos pero soy así de desordenada jajaja. Mira, odio a Sasuke con Sakura, él no la merece en absoluto, al menos en el Mundo Shinobi no la merece, es un maldito que la hizo sufrir demasiado. Punto final. Acá. como quizás notaste, es bastante distinto a como suelo hacer jajaja. No esperaste en vano! Aquí el segundo capítulo! Besos, corazón!

Tsuki-chan06: ese Gaara es un loquillo jajaja. Sasuke infeliz! Ap, eso lo verás pronto. Eres un amor! Besos querida!

GaaraxSakura: gracias! Besos!

Que lindos reviews! Besos a todos quienes dieron fav y follow, esta es una historia que pensé mucho tiempo y quiero que sea tierna pero a la vez bastante profunda, con mas drama que _**"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"**_ -quien leyó ese fic mio sabe de que hablo jajaja-

Besos y les escribo en el siguiente capítulo: _**"Dentro de la Jaula"**_


	3. Dentro de la Jaula

Haro! Tercer capítulo, ojalá les guste y les escribo abajo! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Me siento enclaustrada en este círculo, quiero alejarme de Gaara pero me es imposible porque siempre vuelvo a él._

 _A sus ojos de los que sé que debo huir._

 _A su cabello del que sé que debo huir._

 _A su sonrisa sutil que me halla en cualquier lado._

 _Incluso a través de mi ventana._

 _0-0_

 ** _"Dentro de la Jaula"_**

 ** _..._**

Todo el siguiente día fue desabrido, no vi a Gaara incluso esperándolo en el estacionamiento.

Estará bien? Estúpidamente sigo preocupándome por él.

Ya basta Sakura, Gaara se seguro ya hizo una vida completamente ajena a ti, sólo vete y déjalo en paz.

Pero no puedo.

Quiero estar cerca suyo, quererlo, darle todo lo que ahora es parte de mi gracias a él.

Ese pensamiento ocupó mi mente el día entero, ni noté la prueba de física que seguro hice mal, o que mi profesor de arte amó la flor que dibujé. Claro, Gaara la sostenía.

Mi motor indudable que enloquece la felicidad en mi.

Y en casa quise relajarme de todo.

De el hecho que ignoré a Sasuke y él a mi. No pudo verme a los ojos, no después de golpear a Gaara.

Seguro que piensa que yo me enojé sólo por verlo ser malo con alguien. Pues Sasuke no sabe que golpeaba a mi héroe, al único chico que ocupa mi corazón y si no vivo mi vida al lado suyo, sucumbo a la desesperación y la soledad.

Con taza de chocolate en mano, fui al teléfono fijo por si Tsunade dejó un mensaje. Es sábado y le toca guardia.

 **Sakura, Shizune fue a una exposición de arte y me toca guardia así que no hagas fiestas alocadas jajaja te quiero.**

Su tono juguetón con el hecho de que yo soy la persona con menos vida social que conozco, es típico en Tsunade.

Pensando en ella, me senté en el sofá al lado de la ventana.

El sol ya oculto no se veía en el horizonte, detrás, un cielo pintado de púrpura oscuro casi negro y rosas con naranja. Iba a llover.

Y bajo las sombras de los árboles de tilo en la vereda de enfrente, vi una sombra, parada, parecía mirar directamente a mi casa.

No sé que altura tenía, ni por que miraba hacia aquí, pero es escalofriante, tanto, que no pude despegar mis ojos de él.

Él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corrí a casa rápido, estaba muy oscuro y los perros comienzan a ladrar o llorar.

No debo emocionarme, estoy acostumbrada a la soledad de casa y entrar sin que alguien me reciba, pero aún así, al cruzar la puerta, guardo algo de esperanza.

Un mensaje de Obito me llega cuando el wi-fi conecta en mi celular.

 **Rin, hoy te fuiste muy rápido y no te vi ir a tu ensayo de orquesta, todo bien?**

Muy en el fondo, envidio a Obito y su enorme familia, los Uchiha no son muy expresivos, pero si están cuando se les necesita.

Y yo? No sé quienes son mi familia. Tengo hermanos? Padres? Primos? Abuelos?

Por ahora soy solo yo, Rin.

Incluso Kakashi aún tiene a su padre. Encarcelado pero padre al fin y al cabo.

Alguien que me arrope de noche, que me de un beso antes de irme y me cuide cuando esté enferma. Una familia. Quien sea.

La soledad es adictiva y a veces contagiosa.

Suspiro mientras pongo una olla con sopa instantánea, abro la lata de comida de tortuga y le doy a Isobu su cena.

No estoy tan sola, tengo a mi tortuga tuerta. Eso suena mas triste aún, demonios.

Y de nuevo ceno en mi cama.

Y de nuevo duermo muy tarde.

Y de nuevo no tengo ganas de levantarme.

Pero ya no lloro. Lloraba de pequeña, cuando aún no conocía a Kakashi y Obito. Cuando me preguntaba por que no tengo mamá y papá y los demás niños si.

Era vergonzoso ir al colegio sola, sin padres que te consuelen en un mal día de escuela.

Al menos, ahora tengo amigos, amigos como Kakashi que siempre me vigila y cuida, Obito que vive pendiente de mis emociones, Sakura que trata de hacerme destacar así algún día pueda ir a la facultad y tener un buen trabajo, y el Señor Minato, que siempre cuida de mi como un padre.

Sin ellos yo seguiría llorando en mi cama abrazando a Isobu.

Sonrío cada día y me mantengo de pie así demostrar que dentro mío hay voluntad de jamás rendirme y ser alguien que haga un cambio en el mundo, una voluntad de fuego, como le llama el Señor Minato.

\- Rin! Estás bien?!- pensando acostada, la Señora Kushina gritó hacia mi ventana, y no tuve mas opción que levantarme, si no, iba a patear mi puerta.

\- Si Señora Kushina! Gracias!

\- Cenaste querida?!

\- Si!

\- Ven a comer! Naruto aún no llega! Menma y Naruko tampoco!

\- Pero dije que-! Aish, a quien le importa, es mejor que estar sola en casa.

Y fui con ellos.

No es raro que Naruto le huya a su familia, el y Menma viven queriendo huir de sus padres, yo no los entiendo, ojalá yo tuviera padres como el Señor Minato y la Señora Kushina, son muy dulces y atentos.

\- Ay Rin, estas pálida, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, no es así Minato?

\- Por supuesto, Rin, eres de la familia- no saben cuanto me reconforta esa frase.

\- Y ustedes de la mía- aunque los Nohara sea sólo yo.

Nunca me siento mas feliz que rodeada de mis amigos o los Uzumaki. Ellos son mi familia, al menos Kushina y Minato, pues no congenio mucho con Menma, tampoco con Naruto o Naruko.

A todo esto, donde estarán? Por que huyen tanto de sus padres? Conozco muy bien a los Uzumaki y no son malos padres, todo lo contrario.

Y lo que daría por ser una de sus hijos al menos un día.

Al menos uno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El domingo se me pasó volando, y cuando el lunes llegamos al aula, estaba la lista de nuevas ubicaciones.

\- 2-C, quien será el profesor?

Miré la lista luego del comentario de Ino, y tomé aire para pasar lo que queda del año de la mejor manera.

Una de mis esperanzas con el cambio era estar en un aula distinta a Sasuke, Ino y Naruto. No me tocó con Sasuke, pero si con Ino y Naruto.

Tampoco con Karin o Suigetsu, Jugo o...

Pasando mis ojos con una velocidad de percepción impresionante de hoja en hoja, revisé la lista para ver si Gaara estaba en mi clase.

\- Muévete frente!- antes de llegar a la G, Ino me empujó cual jabalí.

Suspiré.

Tendría que esperar a llegar al aula. Mientras que no le toque con Sasuke, por que si no Gaara saldría en camilla del colegio.

No. No en mi guardia. Si tengo que amenazar al director Sarutobi para que me cambie, lo haría, nadie mas herirá a Gaara.

.

.

.

Rápido, en el aula esperaba el Profesor Asuma con la cajita llena de papeles.

\- Saquen uno y ese será su asiento en lo que queda de este medio año.

En la fila rezaba que me tocara cerca de Gaara, si es que estaba en mi curso. O al menos con alguien NO pesado, como Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Sai o Shikamaru.

Repasé los bancos visibles, entre tanta gente parada y acomodándose, y logré identificar a un par de conocidos.

Pero no mas al fondo, hasta que tuve que meter la mano en la cajita.

\- Luego nos dejará cambiar, Asuma?

\- Será entre ustedes, si uno quiere cambiar y otro se lo cambia, es bienvenido.

Tomé aire antes de sacar la mano. Es curioso, tome dos papeles y dejé el mas cercano a mi palma.

\- 30?

\- 30, Sakura, bien al fondo, al lado del último banco junto a la ventana.

Quizás tenga suerte y me toque con un NO molesto.

Para abrirme paso entre la multitud de otros 28 compañeros, debí pedir disculpas, empujones, pisadas de pie y algún que otro insulto a mi progenitora.

Conté el número de bancos antes de acercarme al mío, y dejando mi maletín, divisé a mi compañero de banco.

Con la respiración obstruida.

Con los ojos bien abiertos.

Con mis músculos atrofiándose de a poco y cada célula gritando que le abrace.

Que le diga mi extrañar. Que llore sobre su espalda todas las veces que lloré por esperarle.

Gritar muy fuerte para que el destino me oiga.

\- Gaara...

Y que sólo salga un pequeño hilo de voz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Temblando cual gelatina, quería llegar rápido a el ensayo de la orquesta por mera comodidad.

Hinata siempre llega temprano, siempre es por no entrar y que le miren, siempre es pura timidez.

Es la persona mas tímida que se puede conocer, con sólo saber que piensan en ella, tiembla, suda, le baja la presión y desfallece completamente roja.

\- Hinata, aún faltan veinte minutos, no podes esperar al final de la clase?- Kiba, a su lado, sabe que ella es muy tímida y el por que de cada accionar suyo, después de tanto tiempo conociéndola, pero aún así.

\- Kiba, perdón, quiero llegar antes- su voz es tan baja que entre el silencio de Asuma escribiendo, Kiba no escucha nada.

\- Como quieras, sólo que te vas a perder la tarea.

\- Me la pasarías luego...? Si no es molestia, quiero decir- su sonrojo tierno, los ojos mirando sus manos nerviosas y la voz fina, es demasiado para Kiba que sabe que debe negarse, hacerla enfrentar la situación y así sacarle la timidez, sin embargo...

\- Claro, Hina- y es el único con permiso de apodarla así.

\- Gracias Kiba.

Suspira a medida que la ve irse, en medio de la clase y bajo la mirada curiosa de Shino.

\- Sabes que complaciéndola no la vas a enamorar, cierto?

\- Tú límpiate los lentes, a mi no me gusta Hinata.

\- Lo que digas Kiba.

Imposible ocultarle algo a Shino, una persona silenciosa pero sumamente atenta a todo a su alrededor. Sabe de los sentimientos de Kiba hacia Hinata, sabe de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Kiba y sabe que desde niños, es un círculo vicioso.

Ninguno va a ningún lado, y Kiba se tortura mas con el tiempo, sin encontrar la forma de no espantar a Hinata con sus emociones.

\- Vamos Kiba, la clase terminó.

\- Claro- pero no está muy atento a su alrededor.

\- EL FREAK!- el alarido de Ino saca de sus ensoñaciones a Kiba.

\- Pero que molesta que es esa rubia, vamos Shino, veamos a Hinata tocar.

Y dejan atrás al escándalo de Ino, el nuevo, Sakura, Naruto y las chicas.

.

.

.

\- Que bien toca Hinata, lástima que le da tanta vergüenza dar recitales frente a mucha gente.

\- Somos de los pocos afortunados que pueden oírla tocar, es muy buena.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo, Shino?

\- En que deberíamos hacer que Hinata muestre su talento?

\- Exacto.

\- Kiba, no creo que sea una buen-

\- Y ponerla frente a muchos así toca.

\- Pero Ki-

\- Y si la tapamos? La convencemos de que toque tras una lona y en medio del concierto, bam! La destapamos y todos la ven tocar! Estará tan inmersa en su tocar que no le importará que la vean!

\- Kiba, sabes como es Hinata, se va a poner a llorar, o peor, se va a orinar.

\- Nah, exageras...

\- Per-

\- Vamos Shino, hagámoslo realidad!

\- Mierda...

.

.

.

Y? Muy aburrido? Así se empieza mis soles, así se empieza, aburrido pero va ir tomando velocidad con el correr de los capítulos. Saben algo? Es la PRIMERA VEZ que pongo a Sasuke como rival de Gaara, generalmente pongo a Sasuke como rival de Neji por el amor de Hinata, pero esta vez será KibaHina mis corazones, KibaHina! Bueno, el título, por si son despistados, es por la jaula emocional en la que está encerrada Sakura, la jaula solitaria en la que está Rin y la jaula tímida en la que está Hinata, jaulas que deben romper a lo largo y ancho de la historia. ;)

 _ **Las parejas de este fic -las pongo para evitar confusiones y/o esperanzas que luego los haga abandonar la lectura- son:**_

 _ **\- GaaSaku (obviamente)**_

 _ **\- KibaHina (lo acaban de notar)**_

 _ **\- NaruIno (amo a estos dos loquillos)**_

 _ **\- SuiKarin (que hermosos!)**_

 _ **\- SaiShizu (oh, perfección)**_

 _ **\- ShikaTema (loved canon)**_

 _ **\- KankuAma (así es, Amagi también está aquí!)**_

 _ **\- KakaNaruFEM (Kakashi y Naruko señoras y señores)**_

 _ **\- ObiRin (son tan lindos!)**_

 _ **\- NejiTen (:3)**_

 _ **\- ChoujiKarui (por su pollo)**_

 _ **\- ItaKonan (siento a quienes shippean ItaHina, ItaSaku e Italoquesea, pero ya haré un ItaHinaNaru o un ItaHinaSasu o SasuHinaIta, lo que venga primero)**_

 _ **Y habrá un poco de:**_

 _ **\- SaiIno (la odio con toda mi alma)**_

 _ **\- SasuSaku (el ship que mas aborrezco de todos los canon, el que me da ganas de matar a golpes a Kishimoto)**_

 _ **\- NaruHina (no lo odio tanto pero no es de mis favoritos, osea, me es indiferente este ship)**_

 _ **\- MenmaHina (al final decidí poner a Menma como rival de Kiba)**_

 _ **\- YahiKonan (pobre Yahiko, quien lo shippea con Sakura? Yo si jajaja)**_

 _ **Hasta ahí tengo manejado, anda a saber si agrego algo mas o saco alguna pareja, y si tienen ideas háganmelas saber :3.**_

Ahora, vayamos a los reviews!

Tsuki-chan06: de nada mi cielo! Yo también lo vi, es cierto, Gaara es demasiado zenzualón, y además, a mi tampoco me gusta BORUTO, no sólo por que se origina de los ships canon que tanto odio, si no que por que el anime -el manga no- el anime es MUY POCO ORIGINAL, osea, vos seguro me entendes, no quiero convertir mi respuesta a tu hermoso review lleno de amor en una carta documento a Studio Pierrot y Kishimoto.

Volviendo a tu review :3 yo tampoco la veía a Sakura así, pero dije: siempre ponen a Gaara como el obsesivo acosador de Sakura, el callado que la observa y hasta la sigue constantemente, pero por que no Sakura ser la acosadora de Gaara en vez de la de Sasuke? Digo, si nosotras estuvieramos en NARUTO, seguro acosamos a Gaara, seríamos el Club de Fans y todo jajaja. Que bueno que te guste, corazón! Yo también te amo! Por que a Sasuke no le gusta Karin, ya leíste que le gusta a Suigetsu jajajaja, y amo el SuiKarin! De nada, ojalá este te haya gustado y espero no tardar tanto con la actualización. Te doy billones de abrazos mas y espero tu review! Bye!

Zaphyr Bell: otra fan de Karin? Jajaja a mi también me gusta mucho Karin, es de mis favoritas (aunque no tanto como MI WAIFU PERFECTA COSA HERMOSA DE DIOS, TEN TEN) pero igual me gusta muchísimo! Te decepcionaste? Yo JAMÁS apoyé el SasuSaku, ni siquiera a sus comienzos, cuando eran genin, es que no sé, siempre sentí el rechazo de Sasuke hacia Sakura y simplemente no pude. Luego comencé a shippear SasuHina y NaruSaku, mas aún cuando supe que el SasuSaku y el NaruHina se hicieron canon, por mero rechazo a las parejas sin sentido. Pasé del NaruSaku al NaruIno cuando la vi la historia -que en realidad historia NO HAY- del SaiIno y pensé que podría shippear SaiSaku por lógica pura, ya que si hay SasuHina y NaruIno, a Sai lo ponemos con Sakura, PERO NO, decidí ponerla con Sasori al comienzo y luego la amé con Gaara (no recuerdo como empecé con el GaaSaku... ah sí! Cuando hice mi primer bosquejo de un fic que no pienso publicar SasuHina, NaruIno y GaaSaku) y creo que se mantendrá con Gaara para el resto de la eternidad. Y bueno, perdón por el testamento, pero así es mi mente y NO VOY A SHIPPEAR SASUSAKU, pero Sasuke es el rival de Gaara en este fic, cosa nueva en mi escribir.

Tienes una respuesta larguísima, espero que no te moleste, amor. Y con lo de el instinto GaaSaku, si, Sasuke está interesado en Sakura. Habrá momentos SasuSaku pero el GaaSaku siempre prevalecerá! Besos!

.-.

Que respuestas tan largas, soy una hdp.

Y weno, les escribo en el siguiente capítulo de esta cosilla: _**"Besos a Escondidas"**_ bye~


	4. Besos a Escondidas

Haro! Ahora empieza lo bueno, loco! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **...**_

 _Tú eres mi mayor secreto, aquel que compartimos y ni siquiera en la oscuridad podemos revelar._

 _Tú eres mi mayor anhelo, aquel que tengo sin haberme dado cuenta antes y me niego a admitir._

 _Tú eres mi mayor pecado, aquel que hice consciente y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, no me puedo arrepentir._

 _Eres tú lo único en mi vida._

 _Tú._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Besos a Escondidas"_**

 ** _..._**

 _" La fiesta que hizo Suigetsu en su casa por motivo del cumpleaños de Karin, estuvo increíble._

 _Shikamaru fue sólo por que yo se lo pedí, pero seguido de sus amigos tan idiotas: Sai, Choji, Kiba, Kankuro y... Naruto._

 _No lo soporto en absoluto, todo en él me parece increíblemente estúpido, y sólo al hablar parece menso._

 _No lo conozco. No quiero conocerlo. Me produce jaqueca._

 _\- Ya Ino, sabes que no quiero estar aquí._

 _\- Tú papá te dijo que me cuidaras, a Choji también pero confío mas en ti- su cara de aburrido escéptico es imborrable- míralo así, tienes el privilegio de cuidarme._

 _Y fui a bailar con cualquiera, y cualquiera es Sasuke._

 _Parece aburrido, muy aburrido, es por que no vino Sakura? Ella es una maldita antisocial, vive en su nube de Valencia volando... soñando... que estúpida que es, las cosas reales son las que importan, soñar es para pobres nerds y solitarios. Como ella._

 _Jamás dice en que piensa ni deja ver sus dibujos, pero seguro son muy feos. Lo que sea, ella no se va a llevar a Sasuke, es el mas guapo de todos! Y será mio, carajo._

 _\- Oye Sasuke, quieres bailar?- movió los hombros restándole importancia y juntos, bajo las miradas envidiosas de todas las chicas, bailamos._

 _Pero sobre su hombro vi como, bailando con una castaña, Naruto no dejaba de verme. Sé que soy hermosa y eso, pero él tiene prohibido verme al menos que se lo pida explícitamente!_

 _En mi descuido al pensar en Naruto, alguna otra chica se llevó a mi Sasuke, y quedé al frente de aquel tonto de ojos azules._

 _\- Ino, quieres bailar?- su sonrisa, es mas brillante que la de un comercial de pasta dental._

 _\- No- ninguna sonrisa perfecta me va a doblegar. Es un tonto por donde lo mire._

 _\- Pero Ino-!- me siguió hasta la cocina, allí, varios amigos de Suigetsu hacían mezclas dudosas de bebidas._

 _\- Pero nada, déjame, no quiero bailar contigo, estoy buscando a Sasuke!_

 _Es persistente._

 _\- Él se fue Ino, déjame bailar contigo!_

 _\- No es NO!_

 _Escuchaba sus pasos seguirme, a través de la enorme casa y la multitud de cabezas, él no se rendía._

 _\- Que quieres?!- quise encararle para que me deje en paz al fin._

 _\- Bailar contigo._

 _\- Por que tanta persistencia?! No quiero bailar contigo, quiero bailar con Sasuke!_

 _\- Que le ves a él?! Te dejó para bailar con ella- y señaló a una pelirosada que, no es Sakura, pero podría fingir ser ella._

 _\- Si que le gusta eh...- por primera vez admití que Sasuke está enamorado de Haruno._

 _\- Si... le gusta desde hace años- no me había percatado de Naruto en ese silencio mental que tuve._

 _\- Vamos a bailar._

 _Sorprendido, le extendí mi mano y la mas rendida sonrisa que pude, él SI quería bailar conmigo, y es por no ser Sakura._

 _\- Bien..._

 _No es el mejor bailarín, tampoco muy atento, mas bien torpe, sin embargo, Naruto ponía su empeño en darme alegría._

 _Mas de uno nos vio con sorpresa, Shikamaru por ejemplo, y la sorpresa desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como vino._

 _\- Ino, te veo decaída- ahora es psicólogo? Parece demasiado tonto para entenderme._

 _\- Si, bueno, como sea, necesito tomar algo- en la cocina, ya despejada, fui sin pensar en si Naruto me seguía otra vez o no._

 _Un vaso lleno, sin consumir supuse, iba a mis labios cuando él frenó mi tomar._

 _\- No es bueno que tomes si te sientes mal, Ino- se veía mas serio que cuando se enoja._

 _Es extraño, si lo molestan no se enoja, mas bien si alguien es maltratado se enfada hasta la médula, generalmente al molestar a sus amigos._

 _Tiene buen corazón._

 _Nada que ver conmigo. Por eso Sasuke no me quiere._

 _\- No me duele la panza, Naruto, déjame- no obedecía y su mano apretaba aún mas._

 _\- Te duele el corazón, no es así? Mi mamá dice que si el corazón te duele no debes ingerir nada, menos alcohol, o te sentirás peor, podrías hacer una estupidez, y la culpa no debe convivir con la tristeza._

 _Que sabias palabras._

 _\- Naruto... me duele el corazón..._

 _La calidez mas expansiva que he sentido. El abrazo sorpresivo de Naruto casi se me antoja adictivo._

 _Nadie me abrazó así, sólo él, por que no quiero alejarlo? Hace una hora le odiaba._

 _\- Ino... déjame calmar tu dolor..._

 _Me atreví a mirarlo, sus ojos azules son mas brillantes de cerca, tanto, que causan mareo._

 _\- Hazlo..._

 _Dentro de su abrazo, el amor es mas dulce aún, un beso, el primero, se cree el mas importante de una chica. Quería dárselo a Sasuke, en vez de Naruto, y de todos modos no me arrepiento de besar a Naruto._

 _Supe bien a que se refería, sin embargo fue un tanto inesperado. Lo noté tenso antes de corresponderle, y al hacerlo, sus hombros bajaron despacio._

 _\- Naruto...- mirarnos es la mejor forma de saber que un beso nos hizo bien._

 _\- Ino... yo...- tragó- emmm, tengo que irme..._

 _Lento, la sorpresa de su abandono no dio tiempo a mis réplicas, parecía distinto, vi en sus ojos amor y, por alguna razón, se fue en un segundo luego de tragar._

 _Que hice mal? Ni a Naruto le puedo gustar?_

 _Ni los constantes rechazos de Sasuke me hicieron sentir tan desconcertada, sola, vacía y... triste... rota..._

 _Por un ínfimo segundo creí haber encontrado el amor._

 _Nunca pensé poder sentir amor, menos de la mano de Naruto y sus ojos profundos, hipnóticos, hermosos. Que me pasa? Enserio es amor? Por que no lo vi antes entonces?_

 _Que hay en Naruto que no quiero dejarlo ir? Su semblante es tan decaído como el mio mientras se aleja._

 _Suspiramos._

 _No lo conozco. Quiero conocerlo. Me produce anhelo."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde que me senté a su lado, Gaara no se volteó a verme ni una vez.

Tan fea soy? No me recuerda? Fue hace seis años, quizás si me afee en ese tiempo.

Asuma seguía escribiendo mientras, a trazo contrario, yo dibujaba. Tenerlo tan cerca, con los detalles mas específicos que en mi memoria, es inspirador.

\- Para mañana quiero este trabajo, entendieron?- retuve eso en mi memoria por unos segundos y responder que si junto con el resto de la clase.

Miré al lado y Gaara ya no estaba.

Es escurridizo.

A la salida no vi a nadie conocido, se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme sola? Ni siquiera Gaara me habló. Miró. Nada. Carajo.

\- Ay, estás sola frentona?- no sería la primera vez que Ino me ataca sin razón aparente, y aún así, desde que Gaara me defendió, las palabras agresivas no me afectan. Él me dio valor y autoestima.

\- Igual que tú.

En efecto, su sonrisa autosuficiente no tenía sentido, a su lado no había nadie.

\- Es distinto, yo les pedí que me dejaran sola, tú, por tu lado, ni amigos tienes.

Para que negarlo, tampoco me interesa.

\- Me da igual- me di vuelta, mejor no lidiar con Ino.

\- Ino, déjala en paz.

La voz tan peculiar de Naruto llegó y, al reaccionar, Ino primero le vio confusa y después enojada. Furiosa.

De que me perdí? Antes era desagrado y altanería en la mirada de Ino hacia Naruto, ahora, es odio puro y palpable.

\- Tú cállate- algo pasó entre ellos, pero prefiero no saberlo.

Es distinta la manera en su hablar, mirar, mover, ella y él tienen algo oculto, tan oculto como mi recuerdo con Gaara.

Les dejé atrás sin previo aviso. Ellos no son buena compañía al enojarse.

Apenas pensar en Naruto e Ino seguía tratando de distinguir una baja cabeza rojo sangre caminar entre multitud de paraguas.

Paraguas? Mierda, llueve.

\- Te acompaño?- Sasuke y su paraguas azul petróleo apareció de la nada y, la sonrisa que suele usar para conquistar chicas.

\- Como quieras...

Fuimos hasta mi casa, mas de una vez puso su mano en mi cintura para acercarme con la excusa de "Por poco no entramos bajo el paraguas", pfff, pamplinas.

Trata de remendar el error de golpear a Gaara, pero claramente Sasuke no es consciente de la gravedad del acto, ya que no le cuento de mi recuerdo. De mi pasado.

Y tampoco es el único. Gaara es mi secreto, igual que todo concierne a mi, rara vez cuento algo de mi misma, no se si es poco interés en mi persona o sólo no quiero.

Nada es por que si, ya lo sé.

.

.

.

La semana completa pasó, lunes de nuevo y ni una señal de que Gaara se percatase que me siento a su lado. Menos yo.

Vaya, de a poco voy perdiendo importancia incluso hacia mi misma, el hecho de ser ignorada por él me resulta duro, sorprendentemente duro.

No entregué la tarea que Asuma pidió, me olvidé de hacerla, de copiar, de que fui al colegio esa semana, sentarme a su lado y observar sus movimientos tan frágiles y suaves me enloquecen.

Creo que si me enamoré de un recuerdo. Si tan sólo habláramos.

\- Sakura, el viernes hay una carrera de motocicletas, querrías venir conmigo?- parece que Sasuke olvida rápido sus deslices.

\- Bueno- mejor que quedarse en casa a envejecer sola y triste, mas pensando en Gaara, puede ser que saliendo me olvide unas horas de él al concentrarme en Sasuke y su estupidez innata.

\- Bien, te paso a buscar el viernes a las 20.

Tan tarde? No es raro que él haga cosas bastante cuestionables, he oído a las chicas mencionar sus habilidades de coqueteo y carreras, otras cosas mas y que no me importan.

Soy la única que se nota gris? Sakura, la chicas mas llamativa del instituto y está gris como el cielo toda la semana.

Enseguida deduje que la carrera se haría el viernes por los días de lluvia que pasaban, dejando barro apto para motocross y eso.

Nadie sabía que iba, Gaara no me notaba y apenas ir al colegio era parte de mis recuerdos.

Sé que estoy absorta en mi misma, en él y mis penas, lo sé perfectamente. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

Una sensación de desconexión total con respuesta cortas y concisas sin darle mucha importancia a lo que habita alrededor mio.

\- Sakura, el viernes Lady Tsunade tiene guardia y yo voy al teatro, estarás bien sola?- Shizune, en casa, preparaba la cena mientras yo "leía", mas bien penaba perdida en Gaara y sus finas expresiones.

Como puede existir alguien tan masculino y delicado a la vez? La única ocasión en la que me miró a los ojos -cuando chocamos- sus ojos se encontraban apagados, cual Sakura actualmente, y de un segundo al otro se desmesuraron en sorpresa y comenzaron a brillar.

Brillar, de que? Por mi?

Nada de esperanzas, Sakura, nadie tarda tanto en notar quien es su compañero de banco. Está ignorándome.

\- Si, pásala bien.

\- Gracias- la felicidad de Shizune es mas que obvia, y aún así la ignoro monumentalmente.

Tan metida en su felicidad que no me nota apagada.

Tan metida en mi apagón que no noto su felicidad.

O al menos, tan metida en mi apagón que decido no notar su felicidad.

Y sin embargo no me interesa.

.

.

.

Wow, aquí su beso fans de NaruIno. Motocross, un compañero mio hace motocross y una vez no apareció por el colegio dos meses: se había roto la pierna el muy capo.

Zaphyr Bell: apenas leí tu review tuve que escribir el capítulo, fue instintivo XD. Solo :v jajajaja. No lo sé, hasta ahora se va ganando el papel de antagonista hdp y maldito que merece estar solo, joder. Shino es genial y -lo quiero demasiado junto con Kankuro y Lee- es el ángel guardián del KibaHina! No me gusta el SaiSaku, todo lo contrario, los veo como mejores amigos -igual que a Shikamaru e Ino, perdón- y si emparejo a Sai con alguien es Shizune, es la única para mi con Sai! Acostúmbrate mi cielo, si ves a Sai en mis fics, está con Shizune. Awww, te quiero, sos tan dulce conmigo, yo también espero tus historias, y mas te vale actualizar! Jajaja nah, mentira, sin presión. Besos!

Pero que lindo review! Gracias a quienes dan fav y follow! Besos a ustedes también!

Y weno, Blossom tiene que bañarse, pero seguirá escribiendo un cap para _**"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"**_!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo de este fic que será: _**"El Arranque de un Corazón"**_ bye~!


	5. El Arranque de un Corazón

Haro! Vamos con el capítulo, gente bonita!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

...

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un motor que no necesita gasolina, un corazón que no necesita razones._

 _Amar es suficiente razón para no rendirse nunca._

 _..._

 ** _"El Arranque de un Corazón"_**

 ** _..._**

El viernes llegó mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, el tan sólo esperar sin falta cada día a que Gaara me note es merecedor de llevarse todo mi tiempo.

Y nadie echó en falta mi carencia de interés en... básicamente todo...

Ino seguía absorta en su pelea interior con Naruto -vaya uno a saber que clase de pelea y por que- tanto, que fue la semana menos escandalosa con ella presente (sin ella hubo muchas)

Ten Ten iba al gimnasio sin mi, nadie es capaz de verme? No es que quiera que me vean, al menos, no antes de Gaara.

Me evita. Me ignora. Por que? Su indiferencia es desgarradora.

Y todavía dibujo usándolo de modelo. Quizás no lo sabe, quizás no lo nota, o quizás también lo ignora.

Tiene sentido, que ignore todo concierne a mi. Es plausible. Dolorosamente plausible.

Bufé apenas oír el timbre. Es Sasuke.

\- Sakura, estás lista?- asentí y en su moto, fuimos a una autopista en construcción.

La noche casi cerrada, un montón de gente riendo, dando vueltas, presumiendo sus motos compensa hombría ante estas estúpidas chicas, muchas de mi colegio.

Sasuke estaba con unos muchachos seguro un poco mas grandes que nosotros, entre ellos Itachi, su hermano mayor popular en el colegio y, cualquier lugar que pise prácticamente.

Y él. Un motociclista vestido completamente de negro, su chaqueta, casco, pantalón de mezclilla, todo negro, incluso el cristal polarizado del casco. Simple pero llamativo, las chicas le rodeaban tratando de llamarle la atención, cosa que el ignoraba.

 _Al fin un chico que no piensa con el pene._

Muy poco afín a las féminas rondando, el misterioso motociclista que no dejaba ver nada de piel, ni siquiera el cuello o las manos, dejó de limpiar tu moto para mirarme. Sorprendida, di vuelta la cabeza hacia al frente para romper el posible contacto visual que teníamos. Justo a tiempo para una mala broma.

\- Eh, Sasuke, esa es tu novia?- un rubio que por supuesto vi en otro lado, reía junto con los demás y Sasuke puso su brazo al rededor mio. Que desagradable.

\- No lo sé- y claro, Sasuke no iba a negarlo- diles tú Sakura, eres mi novia?

Situación comprometedora detectada. Si digo que si estaré mintiendo, diciendo que salgo con un chico que apenas soporto. Si digo que no, lo dejaré en vergüenza.

\- No.

Prefiero mil veces que él se humille a yo mentir, apenas y si tolero a Sasuke. Además, se lo merece por golpear a Gaara.

Si, soy rencorosa.

Fui al "baño" (por llamarle de algún modo) de damas, pues no había damas dentro, sólo perras hambrientas de sexo. Espero jamás ser así, por amor a todo lo bello.

\- Llamada a los motociclistas!- afuera, Sasuke se posicionaba junto al motociclista misterioso, listos para una... carrera?

\- Eh Sakura!- el amigo rubio me llamaba con la mano hacia su lado, y todos viendo atentos a los dos competidores- Vas a participar?

\- Eh?!- esa pregunta me dejó completamente descolocada.

\- Si, se compite con una chica, ve con Sasuke!- el rubio ni preguntó antes de lanzarme a la autopista vacía, excepto por Sasuke y el misterioso.

\- Sakura ven!- bajo la expectativa del público tuve que ir y subir a esa cosa monstruosa y peligrosa- Agárrate fuerte, si?

Es un cretino, por que lo hace? Mierda, el misterioso me mira otra vez, parece nervioso, está apretando el manubrio muy fuerte.

Un conteo eterno con la maquina entre nuestras piernas, tengo miedo y no por la moto, si no que por Sasuke, confío muy poco en él.

Tengo miedo y un presentimiento muy fuerte.

\- 1!

Sasuke hace rugir la moto.

\- 2!

Espero con el corazón a mil por segundo.

\- _**3!**_

Y salimos a velocidades impresionantes, el viento, tan helado como cortante, apenas deja ver al lado, al motociclista misterioso.

\- OYE! TONTO! TAN MALA PINTA TIENES QUE NINGUNA CHICA TE QUISO ACOMPAÑAR?!- es un idiota, no es que él tenga mala pinta o sea feo, ya que hace rato las chicas babeaban por él, pero él no piensa con el pene como Sasuke.

Sólo lo vi y ya me cae bien.

Trataba de agarrarme de Sasuke con fuerza y aún así tenía la sensación de caída.

Ambos avanzaban cabeza a cabeza hasta que él se nos adelantó, Sasuke puso su empeño en ir mas rápido, y llegó la temida bajada curva de la autopista cerrada por reparaciones.

Un salto asesino. Suicida mas bien.

Y Sasuke es un maldito suicida.

\- QUIERO BAJARME!- pero hace caso omiso a mis súplicas- SASUKE!

Está tan ensañado con el desconocido que no oye? Maldito egoísta, maldito suicida.

Él lo nota, nota mi desesperación.

Nota que casi llegamos a el cartel de "Hombres Trabajando, por favor detenga su paso".

Nota que tiemblo.

Nota que tengo miedo, como nunca antes en mi vida, miedo de morir. Morir junto con un idiota como Sasuke.

\- PARAAAAAA!

Y para.

No por voluntad propia o que se haya acabado la gasolina. Para, gracias a Dios. Para, gracias al motociclista _**misterioso**_.

Para y no sé si pueda levantarme.

Sorpresivo y efectivo, también doloroso. Apenas distinguí a la figura de Sasuke boca arriba y tratando de respirar a pesar de la sangre acumularse en sus pulmones, no sólo en los suyos... en los mios también.

Y palpo tímidamente mi nuca en busca de indicios, heridas, golpes, seguro con secuelas graves y ahogo un grito de horror.

Sangre.

Densa bajándome por la espalda y brotando de mi nuca.

Es sangre, sangre oscura, y quizás por la noche tan cerrada sobre nosotros, quizás por mi vista nublada yéndose o quizás por que es oscura naturalmente, oscura de arrepentimiento por no haber hablado con Gaara y ahora moriré, que cobarde.

Morir como viviste: solo y cobarde.

Sasuke muere así, yo muero así y nadie nos ayuda, simplemente ven a dos suicidas en el asfalto desangrándose sin posibilidad alguna de vivir.

 _Ja, con esas botas negras apenas puedo distinguirle de la noche y la autopista manchada de sangre cobarde._

Él.

Parado frente a mi y poco a poco se agacha.

Que va a hacer? Robarme la billetera?

No, en efecto, pone mi brazo sobre su hombro y, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos allí, él me lleva a su moto para irnos.

A donde? Necesito un médico o voy a desmayarme por la falta de sangre.

A un hospital? No, ni loca! Si voy a un hospital Tsunade me va a matar por irresponsable suicida y quién sabe que adjetivo mas. No la culparé, fue una idiotez impresionante de proporciones exuberantes haber salido con Sasuke. Nunca mas.

\- No...- el viento frío relaja un poco el ardor en mi cabeza entera, tal vez por la cercanía al motociclista o tal vez por la sangre saliendo con prisa- No me lleves... a un hospital...

Su duda fue obvia, mas de uno se sorprendería por mi pedido.

\- A mi casa... por favor...- en otras condiciones se oiría como el discurso típico de una colegiala calenturienta.

Acató y rápido fuimos a mi casa, por alguna razón no le dije la dirección y él la sabía, es raro...

Raro pero no tengo fuerzas de replicar nada.

Las llaves sacadas de mi chaqueta de mezclilla resonaron en la casa oscura, Shizune no llegó? Su cita debe embelesarla.

\- Estaré bien...- él ya iba a la cocina por un paño mojado, no me interpuse y esperé en el sillón- Gracias...

A mi lado, puso con cuidado el paño y dolía, dolía horrores, la sangre iba aplacando y disminuyendo para dejar paso a la herida, la enorme herida.

\- Duele!- dio un respingo- Tranquilo, sé como curarme- en parte no es mentira, sé curar pero no una herida en la nuca que no puedo ver, sólo sentir.

\- No, yo te curo.

Esa voz.

\- Pero-.

Yo la conozco de algún lado.

\- Yo lo hago.

 _" - No sé de que hablas..."_

\- Tú...

Gaara.

\- Te duele?!

Por que pregunta?

Ah, claro, estoy llorando.

Llorar como niña en una situación así es fácilmente confundible con el toque del paño con la herida abierta.

\- ...Gaara...

Y su pecho tenso fue soltando aire lento. El mio también.

Creía que su mano iba a mi rostro.

 _Seca mis lágrimas por favor!_

Pero iban a su casco. Al casco.

Al que tapa su piel tan blanca como la mía.

Al que tapa su cabello rojo pasión.

Al que tapa los ojos de ensueño mas hipnóticos sobre la faz del Universo y sus alrededores. Que me quitan el sueño, el aliento.

No noté que la cuenta regresiva para terminar de sacarlo era inacabable y no respiraba mientras tanto.

Es Gaara. Mi chico perfecto.

No sólo un héroe, mi héroe, si no que un caballero en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Me salvó, y a mi nada mas. Podía haberme dejado ahí tirada, sufriendo y desangrándome, pero prefirió rescatar a esta pobre estúpida.

Pobre estúpida enamorada de un recuerdo.

De Gaara.

\- Gaara...!

.

.

.

 _" - DESGRACIADO!_

 _El ruido llegó hasta Baki en la sala y sin dudar un segundo, fue a verlo._

 _Entrar era cuestión de vida o muerte, cuando Gaara se enoja rompe todo a su paso, incluyendo personas._

 _\- Gaara?- el aludido tiraba muebles y rompía sin pensar en cuanto cuestan._

 _Baki seguía parado en la puerta, esperando el momento correcto para ir y tocar su hombro como suele hacer para calmar al chico._

 _Adolescente, dolido, enojado... y enamorado..._

 _No es buena combinación._

 _\- Gaara, que pasa ahora?_

 _Respiraba agitado luego de lanzar todo en su haber, desde la mesilla de luz hasta la cama y su cómoda. Nada pesa al estar enojado._

 _\- Es un desgraciado, maldita sabandija, infeliz de mierda..._

 _\- Eso oí... y de quien hablamos? Sasuke otra vez?_

 _Se agachó a la altura del chico para verle mejor y sus ojos, perdidos en algún punto, continuaban blasfemando por dentro._

 _\- Hijo de su re putísima...-_

 _\- Tranquilo Gaara- lo llevaba a sentarse en la alfombra y que cuente sus penas- Dime si es por..._

 _Igual que hace años, igual que cada día._

 _Todo en torno al mismo tema._

 _\- Sakura._

 _\- Lo sabía._

 _La chica, la de pelo rosado. La que lo atormenta cada día y noche, el fragmento de vida que aún mantiene de pie al pobre Gaara._

 _Su ángel, ahora siendo arrebatado por Sasuke._

 _\- Por que mierda aceptó la invitación de ese idiota?! Mendigo Sasuke! Ojalá se pudra en el Infierno, jodido estúpido!_

 _\- Lo dices por que es un imbécil enserio o por que te está robando a la chica?_

 _\- A MI CHICA! SAKURA ES MÍA Y HASTA ELLA LO SABE!_

 _\- Bien, bien, y dime, a donde la va a llevar?_

 _\- A la carrera de motocicletas en la Autopista 4._

 _\- La que no está terminada?- el silencio de Gaara fue suficiente._

 _Ambos callaron para pensar, Gaara en como asesinar a Sasuke antes del viernes y Baki en como evitar que Gaara matase a Sasuke antes del viernes._

 _\- Por que no vas?_

 _Después de todo el revoleo, al fin miró a su padrino al lado, uno tan sorprendido como el otro._

 _Por que fomentar la insana obsesión de Gaara por tal muchacha que parece tan extraña como él?_

 _Por que le hace bien, es la única persona en el mundo capaz de aplacar el estado mental de Gaara._

 _Baki lo sabe, siempre lo supo, desde que se conocieron esos dos lo supo, jamás él se comportó tan bueno con alguien, mucho menos una niña, y de la nada Sakura es la única cosa que le importa._

 _Por eso están en Japón._

 _Por eso están en Tokio._

 _Por eso están en el cuarto pensando en la manera mas adecuada de acercarlos._

 _\- A la carrera?_

 _\- Si, arreglamos tu moto y vas, no será difícil, quizás un poco de práctica pues no andas desde hace unos meses, pero puede funcionar, que te parece?_

 _No iba a dejar pasar tal oportunidad._

 _No así, tan... al alcance de la mano..._

 _\- Vamos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y? Estuvo bueno? Traté de hacerlo lo mas emocionante posible.

A los reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: lo mandaron a arreglar o que? Espero que puedas acceder pronto, corazón. Wow, yo no puedo escribir en el celular, me anda para el orto, literal! El táctil es una chotada. Yo amo el NaruIno y punto, jajaja. Ese beso fue tan tierno~! Te juro por Arceus que Gaara no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, lo confirmaste en este capítulo. Awww, siempre pienso en ti y mis lectores, son unas coshas tan dulces conmigo :3! Aquí tu cap, corazón! Espero tu review, besos!

Tsuki-chan06: te extrañé! No vuelvas a desaparecer así, me duele! Y si, ese Sasuke es un maldito infeliz, merece morir solo (naciste solo, vive solo, muere solo, si) Yo no termino de entender como Kishi está casado si no entiende el amor, y con dos hijos! Tiene plata y bueno, hay mujeres interesadas... de todos modos, Sasuke no debe estar con Sakura, es un error en el mundo del manga y anime que debe corregirse. Tranquila, todos están re alterados! Si quiero hago que Ino odie a morir a Sakura! Nah, mentira, no te preocupes querida Tsuki, todo estará bien, te lo digo yo~! Sé bien que eres fan del KakaSaku como yo del GaaSaku -husmee en tu perfil :3- SuiKarin is love, SuiKarin is life, SuiKarin is everywhere! También te deseo lo mejor, que te vaya muy bien, espero tu review y aún te queda mucho por odiar a Sasuke! Cuídate Tsuki, besos para ti mi cielo!

Son un amor, las amodoro. A todos los amodoro, incluso a los fantasmitas y que dejan fav y follow, los amodoro también, sépanlo!

Este fue un cap relativamente largo y los espero en el próximo: _**"Esperanzas Inquebrantables"**_ bye~!


	6. Esperanzas Inquebrantables

Haro! Aquí con otro capítulo, creyeron que el drama del tag en esta historia estaba de adorno? No señores, la Reina del Drama (osea io) dará muestra de su poder! Disfruten el capítulo, corazones!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Esperar es la forma mas fiel de mostrar amor._

 _Y siempre te esperaré._

 _..._

 ** _"Esperanzas Inquebrantables"_**

 ** _..._**

Luego de desayunar e ir por la casa buscando algún indicio de que la noche anterior no fue un sueño, sobre mi mesita había una nota en papel rosa.

Sonreí.

La preocupación de Gaara no necesita palabras, se ve en sus ojos, y me alegra que compartamos el sentimiento.

Él es todo para mi, ya llegará el momento en que lo sepa.

Aunque sean sólo dos días.

Un sábado aburrido en el que ni Shizune o Tsunade aparecen. Tsunade en el hospital, de seguro, pero Shizune iba a ir con alguien a no sé donde, y creo que debo preocuparme.

La llamo? No, no, mejor no, todavía tengo el cuello vendado y algo rígido, cada tal cantidad de horas tengo que cambiar el vendaje, pero Gaara me lo puso y no quiero quitármelo.

Es una pequeña lucha entre mi moral y mi cariño.

Y no quiero prestarle atención.

Prefiero pasar el día viendo un cielo nublado, las noticias de desastres completamente evitables y mi casa silenciosa.

No me da miedo, tampoco nostalgia, he estado sola muchísimas veces y me acostumbré fácil.

Es bueno asimilarlo tan sencillo?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para mi agrado el lunes apareció muy rápido y apenas pisar el colegio, Karin me interceptó.

\- Haruno! Te voy a matar!- y ahora que hice? O mejor dicho, ahora que NO hice?

\- Que quieres Karin?

\- Que quiero?! Que quiero?!- si, eso pregunté- Que me digas porque le hiciste eso a Sasuke, perra maldita!

\- Eso?

\- Está en coma por tu culpa!- ah, "eso".

\- Yo no choqué la moto, fue el conductor contrario.

\- Y que seguro tenías que ver con él, cierto?!

\- Ya basta Karin, no tiene sentido que me digas eso.

Y seguía gritando detrás mio palabras en contra de mi progenitora (que por suerte no conozco) hasta dejar de oírla. Doblé el pasillo hacia las escaleras, apenas ver la puerta del salón, Gaara esperaba a un lado.

\- Buen día, te sientes mejor?

Di la vuelta así viera el vendaje. Por mi salud y para que él no se decepcionara de mi, lo cambié.

Ganó el cariño.

\- Me alegro- compensaba el rostro de póquer con un brillo en sus ojos, espero que sea por verme.

\- Y tú estás bien? El choque debió...- callé, alguien podría escuchar.

\- Estoy bien, Sakura.

Mi nombre, mi nombre en su boca... creo que es el mejor día de mi vida.

\- Entramos?- no quiero demostrar lo nerviosa que me pone.

.

.

.

Asuma iba dictando la tarea para la semana que viene, yo no podía quitar la vista de Gaara y sus perfectos movimientos, voy a enloquecer...

\- Y no tendré consideración, cierto Srta. Haruno?- inmediatamente toda la clase me miró expectante, y yo, roja cual tomate.

\- S-si, profesor- demonios, titubee.

\- Bien, aún espero esa tarea- claro! La tarea! La de la semana pasada y ni pensé en ella, carajo.

Paso tanto tiempo pensando en Gaara que no puedo concentrarme en el colegio u otra persona.

Ni siquiera en mi misma.

Y tocó el timbre para salir disparada al baño, dejando mis cosas sin vigilancia u orden.

Una Sakura roja, algo despeinada y con los ojos brillando de alegría. Amo esta nueva yo, se nota la vivacidad en mis gestos.

\- Y frente? Estás feliz por haber matado a Sasuke?

El reflejo de Ino y su rostro que, por primera vez, no era de auto satisfacción al haberme atrapado, no, todo lo contrario, se veía algo confundido.

\- Yo no lo maté, ni aunque estuviera muerto yo sería el culpable.

\- No, es cierto, el culpable es aquel que chocó la moto- al fin alguien lo comprende- Y nadie sabe quien es, cierto? Excepto tú.

\- Yo sé lo mismo que el resto, Ino, estaba en la moto con Sasuke y el misterioso nos chocó, nada mas.

\- Ah si? Deidara me dijo otra cosa- Deidara? Quien es Deidara? Me suena...- Como sea el tema, tú conoces la identidad de el misterioso ese, o no te llevó a casa?

\- Me llevó pero jamás se sacó el casco- no me molesta mentirle a Ino.

\- Claro, como digas, jamás le viste el rostro en la carrera.

\- Y que tiene?- esto va muy mal, Ino sabe algo.

\- Nada, no le viste el rostro en la carrera según tú, pero en el colegio si, o acaso el colorado a tu lado no sabe nada?

Gaara? Demonios, Gaara no.

Ino sabe, y seguro ese Deidara también, son allegados a Sasuke, esto está mal.

A como de lugar, si llegan a tocarle un pelo a Gaara, sufrirán las consecuencias.

\- Te veo luego frente.

Ojalá arda en el Infierno, mendiga perra.

-0-0-

Entré al salón bastante descolocada, no sé en que momento supieron que Gaara era el motociclista, ni yo pude darme cuenta teniéndolo tan cerca, y de todos modos, Ino está mas que enterada junto con ese Deidara, pero Karin no, así que quizás Sasuke tampoco. Todavía.

\- Sakura, que te pasa?- al mismo tiempo que llegué, Ino vino detrás. La perspicaz mirada de Gaara iba de ella a mi- La rubia te hizo algo?

\- Eh? No, no, nada- no me hizo nada, nada físico al menos- Estoy bien.

Pero él no se lo tragó tan fácil. Apenas respondí, mis ojos cayeron al suelo y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Gaara, enfurecido, caminaba a Ino rodeada de sus amistades, Shikamaru, Naruko, Matsuri y Naruto.

\- Oye! Rubia estúpida!- demonios, si que se enojó- Que le hiciste a Sakura?!

\- A Sakura? Nada, ni la toqué.

\- Y por que está así, eh?! Algo le hiciste!- los demás miraban a el bajito de Gaara enfrentando encolerizado a Ino y su altura envidiable.

\- Nada...- repitió agachándose a la altura de Gaara- Nada que no se merezca...

Una vez mas, Ino debió haber cerrado la bocota.

\- Imbécil! No toques a Ino!

Y en menos de cinco minutos, Gaara y Naruto peleaban a golpes fulminantes en frente de nosotros, Naruko gritándole a su hermano que parara, Shikamaru y Matsuri atendiendo a Ino y yo mirando.

Iba de la pelea a Ino. De Ino a la pelea.

Su boca rota de un sólo golpe y la mejilla violeta tirando a negro.

La fuerza de Gaara me sorprende a cada momento, atacó a Ino y ahora Naruto.

Un momento, uno nada mas, en el que Gaara golpeaba la cabeza de Naruto contra el suelo de cerámico.

\- Que pasa aquí?!- Asuma y varios alumnos mas entraron, hallando la peor escena posible.

Naruto daba un puñetazo, Gaara tres.

Bajito y aún así de temer.

\- No vas a tocar a mi Ino!- salí disparada apenas ver un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar de la comisura de su boca, Gaara estaba en mis brazos, escudado y Naruto frenó de repente al verme.

\- Gaara! Vamos a la enfermería!- no dejé que respondiera, en si estaba en perfectas condiciones para seguir luchando, pero Asuma iba tomando cartas en el asunto cual profesor responsable. Perfecta ocasión para escapar.

.

.

.

\- Sakura, no es necesario, estoy bien- lo sé.

\- No quiero que te lastimes mas- le vendé el brazo algo violeta, puse una curita en su rostro y retrocedí un poco para verlo mejor.

Frágil y orgulloso, mi lindo Gaara.

\- No es necesario tanto cuidado, pronto van a desaparecer.

\- Tampoco fue necesario que golpearas a Ino y por consecuencia a Naruto, pero lo hiciste igual- el reproche también fue innecesario.

\- Como sea- sé que le preocupo, que vive pendiente de mi y adoro sus gestos conmigo, la pelea no tanto.

Aunque es lindo sentirse protegida por tu chico.

\- Gracias.

No tenía planeado abrazarle por detrás tan efusivamente, en cambio, tomó mis manos sobre su pecho y espero a que quisiera quitarmele de la espalda, pero es muy cálida y cómoda.

\- De nada... Sakura...

Lo amo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Un último beso de madre, aquel que aleja sus miedos antes de dormir y apagar la luz, entrando una oscuridad en la que habitan los monstruos._

 _Lo guardó mucho tiempo, cada vez que desea soñar tranquilo recuerda el beso en su frente, precisamente al costado izquierdo._

 _Y para rememorarlo mas, puso un tatuaje allí._

 _El beso de su madre._

 _Karura._

 _Siempre estará con él, sin embargo, al principio no quería aceptar que ella no estaba._

 _Baki era el responsable de ahogar sus llantos en abrazos paternales. Sin ser su padre._

 _Cinco años de soledad pura y transparente, ni una gota de alegría._

 _El añoro de un pobre niño abandonado, dejado a la intemperie por la injusticia._

 _Gaara lloraba en la oscuridad rogando al cielo que le devolvieran a su madre._

 _Pero nada sucedía._

 _Un transcurso doloroso de cinco años, viendo el atardecer similar al amanecer._

 _Hasta el brillo de la primavera tocándolo, tocándolo con su aroma a cariño, el rosa eterno y unos hermosos ojos verdes._

 _Ella fue el comienzo._

 _Ella será el final._

 _Ella, la niña mas bonita de todas, que al verla, desaparece la media década solo._

 _Sin saber por que, sin tener la certeza, sin entender su motivo, Gaara la quería cerca, la quería para si mismo, un egoísta deseo de ser feliz que ella le trasmite._

 _Sakura._

 _Y cuando vuelva a ver a su madre, ella estará al lado._

 _Por que Sakura lo hace mas feliz que cualquier beso de madre muerta."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quería matarlo y quizás sea la mejor opción.

Por que? Él no tuvo la culpa, es así y ya. Pero a alguien tiene que culpar, y el mismo no cuenta.

Sasuke tiene la culpa, él tiene la culpa de todo.

Todo lo que él sufre, él pasa, él perece, Sasuke está en medio.

Sasuke tiene la culpa, él tiene que pagar por sus pecados.

Y quien es él para juzgar a Uchiha?

El mismo que porta la almohada, listo para matarlo.

Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Sé que estuvo corto pero era exacto lo que quería escribir, me siento mas que satisfecha con este fic.

Tsuki-chan06: mi niña exploradora! (Dora :v) ojalá que no vuelvas a desaparecer, te extrañé! Mientras no sea corregido? Debe ser corregido! El NaruIno y el GaaSaku deben de ser canon! (o al menos el GaaSaku :3) y si, Kishi tuvo planeado desde el principio que Sasuke estuviese con Sakura, sabes por que? Por que están basados en Vegeta y Bulma de DBZ, y aunque si me gustan Vegeta y Bulma juntos, ODIO EL SASUSAKU! NO TIENE NINGÚN PINCHE SENTIDO! (Blossom, no te descontroles maldita zorra) Si, la vi hace unos meses y si, en esa película me basé! Al menos no maté a nadie como en la peli. Si, lastimosamente estará pululando un largo rato por aquí, pero Sasuke va sumando enemigos! Mas acercamiento a la orden! También te doy besos y abrazos bien pegajosos! (pegajosos de amor!) y espero tu review!

PD: emmm no lo sé, ni idea, cuando tenga ganas de escribir para ese fic, supongo :v.

...

Bueno, les deseo una buena tarde (acá ya pasó el mediodía y mi hermano ve a todo volumen TWD) Les escribo en el próximo capítulo: _**"Ilusiones de Amor"**_ bye~!

PD2: no tienen idea de cuanto pasé para escribir este cap, lo escribí ocho mil veces pero siempre algo hacia mi compu para arruinar mi esfuerzo, creo que al final todo salió bien y no me arrepiento de darles a leer este!


	7. Ilusiones de Amor

Haro! Nuevo capítulo mis corazones, ojalá les guste!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pienso en ti mas de lo que pienso en mi, es egoísta o altruista?_

 _Pienso en ti mas de lo que pienso en mi, acaso tienes la misma sensación?_

 _Pienso en ti mas de lo que pienso en mi, tu amor va a matarme..._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Ilusiones de Amor"_**

 ** _..._**

Otra vez viernes.

Durante la semana, y sin saber exactamente el por que, Gaara se hizo aire.

No vino el martes, no vino el miércoles, tampoco el jueves. Es viernes de nuevo y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados a que aparezca. Y si le pasó algo malo?

Puede ser un poco paranoico suponer que le sucediera algo, si, pero con Sasuke y sus "amigos" quizás preocuparme no esté de mas.

Con el sol anaranjado colándose en cada ventana del instituto, las últimas personas saliendo de sus clubes y, a lo lejos distinguí a Ten Ten, un que otro conserje dando vueltas, fui disimuladamente a la oficina del preceptor.

Una lista con datos de cada alumno, dni, teléfono, dirección, algún que otro contacto útil en caso de emergencia y... bingo! Sabaku no Gaara. Que extraño apellido...

\- Hola...?- demonios! El conserje!- Ya estoy demasiado cansado, oigo cosas...

Escondida bajo un escritorio, esperé agitada a que los pasos de él desaparecieran por el pasillo, luego un rato mas así asegurar su lejanía y huir.

Huir con la información personal de Gaara. Por que?

 **Ding dong~!**

\- Voy!

Un hombre alto, fornido, de rasgos bruscos y gestos potentes, me abrió.

\- A que vienes?- no es muy amable.

\- Umm, hola... soy Harun-.

\- Si, sé quien eres Sakura, a que vienes?- dijo menos amable que antes, y quizás un poco exasperado.

\- Lo sabe...? Eh, si! Quise... quise traerle la tarea a Gaara! Si!- tenía ese plan de contingencia por si no abría él la puerta.

\- Bien, dámela.

\- Dársela...?

\- Acaso esperabas que llame a Gaara para que la recibiera? Que tonta, ya dámela, o es que no viniste para eso?

\- Si! Digo no! Agggh! Sólo tome la estúpida tarea que tardé mucho en venir aquí!

La lancé a sus manos, no frustrada por el inútil viaje y ser recibida por este mastodonte maleducado, no, si no que frustrada por que mi plan para verlo se fue por el caño.

Algo, algo muy raro dentro mio detonó cuando dijo que si esperaba a que Gaara viniese por la tarea, es como si... como si ya supiera de que manera reaccionar a mi, mi plan y mi excusa barata.

Supuso que iría? Sabe mi nombre.

Y si es de pura experiencia? Que otras personas hayan hecho el mismo truco.

Que otras personas? Chicas? Demonios...

No soy nada de Gaara y tampoco quiero que otras lo tengan.

Carajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Ella tocó por décima octava vez el timbre en la semana, siempre alegre, siempre motivada, siempre con su cabello castaño brillante, sin embargo, y aunque sea una chica preciosa, no es la que Gaara ama._

 _\- Tú otra vez, le traes la tarea, cierto?_

 _No se cansa de esa excusa, la típica de_ _ **le traigo la tarea**_ _, a pesar de que sé para que viene, ella vuelve a tocar el timbre contenta, esperanzada de que en algún momento la deje pasar._

 _\- Si, tome Sr. Baki._

 _\- No me llames por mi nombre... Por que lo haces...?_

 _Hay una cosa rara en ella, sus ojos chocolate me lo dicen, algo busca en Gaara, y si es su amor, muy tarde, una pelirosada lo robó hace años._

 _\- Lo de llamarlo Baki? Lo veo tanto que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo- sonrió. Sin dudas es bonita._

 _\- No eso, y ni siquiera es tanto, una semana, te apareciste aquí desde el lunes a la misma hora sin falta, que quieres de Gaara, a eso me refiero..._

 _Su semblante animado decae un poco, respira agitada pero el rostro no se le perturba, me da mucha pena, por que lo hace?_

 _La voz de mi ahijado atraviesa las paredes, él dejó de ir al colegio para no verla, y ella, de la nada, aparece en nuestra casa._

 _Me da mucha pena, por que lo hace?_

 _\- Dígale que vendré mañana._

 _\- Mañana es sábado, no hay escuela..._

 _\- No importa- y se fue portando la misma sonrisa triste, apuesto que luego va a llorar, es lamentable pero la humedad comenzó a acumularse desde que abrí la puerta._

 _\- Me da mucha pena..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Volví sobre mis pasos al colegio, la noche ya cayó en Tokyo y no me quedaba otra opción que ir a casa y prepararme, mentalmente, al reto que quizás reciba de Tsunade.

\- Sakura! Oye, Sakura!

Me di la vuelta apenas pasar una cuadra del colegio, y Rin estaba bajo la luz de uno de los postes.

\- Rin...?

\- Sakura!

Magullada.

\- Vas a tu casa?

Cortada.

\- Si... por que...?

Con rastros de tierra y haber llorado.

\- Te acompaño?

Y los brazos cubiertos torpemente por vendas.

\- Bueno...

\- Pasa algo?

Su sonrisa es casi escalofriante, por que sonríe si está destrozada? No puedo contestarle, me paraliza la impresión de que parezca ajena al cuerpo ametrallado que lleva.

Como? Cuando? Que? Por que?! Yo vengo de un intento fallido para ver a Gaara, nada extraño o peligroso, pero ella? De donde viene? Que le pasó?

\- Sakura?

Niego, primero mentalmente, luego mi cabeza se mueve al son de muchas dudas agolpándome.

Por que? De donde viene? Acaso no reparara en esos cortes profundos, algunos todavía sangrando débilmente? Que no los ve? Que no los siente?!

Son heridas que van rasgando su delicada piel en trillones de jirones, apenas y si puedo ver zonas que siguen inmaculadamente blancas como siempre, en cambio la mayoría muestran un enrojecimiento grave.

Quemaduras.

Vuelvo mis ojos a los de ella, curiosos mas que preocupados por mi falta de habla. Ansiosos de ver mi reacción cuando termine de analizar su cuerpo.

\- Sucede algo malo?

Y sonríe, sonríe sin una pizca de dolor, pero sus retinas guardan humedad, se nota que lloró, que va a llorar.

\- Sucede... algo... malo...?

No sé que ver con exactitud, si los ojos de Rin despedazándose en lágrimas que intenta retener para terminar su frase, si las cejas que contorsionan dolor puro o si el cuerpo que le temblequea anunciando su decaer.

\- Rin...

Estalla en llanto a mis pies y antes de que pueda agacharme para consolarla, ella huye, Rin huye a quién sabe donde por que por ahí no está su casa. No por esa calle.

\- Rin...

Pero estoy demasiado encimada en mi misma como para sentir algo de empatía o interés en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Era muy tarde, mamá y papá dormían plácidamente, yo, en cambio, esperaba en mi cama con la luz del velador encendida a Deidara._

 _\- Estas son horas de llegar?_

 _\- No molestes hermanita._

 _\- No molesto, tú tienes que estar aquí, te castigaron, recuerdas? No tenías permiso de ir a esa carrera._

 _\- Como sea, ya fui, que me retes no cambiará nada- odio su actitud desinteresada, si yo debo acatar las reglas, él también._

 _\- Le diré a mamá._

 _\- Lo haces y no te contaré que pasó en la carrera._

 _\- Que... pasó...?- acaso algo de lo que me deba enterar?_

 _\- Si tonta, lo que pasó, si le dices a mamá y papá que fui, no sabrás que sucedió en la carrera._

 _Asentí cuando Deidara cerraba la puerta detrás de si e hice lugar en mi cama para que se sentase._

 _\- Sasuke estaba en la carrera._

 _\- Esa es tu noticia?_

 _\- No tonta, escucha: Sasuke fue derribado por el conductor contrario, un misterioso vestido de negro por completo, no se le veía nada de piel._

 _\- Nada de nada?_

 _\- Nada de nada._

 _\- Y?- cuando Deidara hace esas pausas dramáticas me doy cuenta que somos hermanos enserio._

 _\- Y que ahora está en el hospital, se rompió la clavícula! Es un idiota, pero la chica salió viva por que el misterioso se la llevó a quien sabe donde, quizás a follarla en la casa de ella._

 _\- Que pavadas dices? Que chica?_

 _\- La pelirosada esa que odias, Sachiko... Sumire... Sasame..._

 _\- Sakura._

 _\- Esa misma! Sakura!- dijo emocionado, levantó sus puños alegre de que yo hubiese acertado, a pesar de que él mandó todos los nombres de chica con S que se le ocurrieron._

 _\- Y que pasa con Sakura?- acaso no hay nada que no gire en torno a la estúpida de Sakura?_

 _\- Fue con Sasuke, él nos dijo que ella era su novia, pero después Sakura no parecía muy feliz de que él estuviera vivo o algo así... y de todos modos se subió con Sasuke a la moto, el misterioso los derribó y nada, casi mueren- odio que todo tenga que ver con Sakura_ _ **Sakura esto**_ _,_ _ **Sakura lo otro**_ _,_ _ **me cago en Sakura!**_ _\- pero el misterioso... creo que Sasuke lo conoce, por que dijo que sólo conoce una persona que le llega justo a la quijada, y es un colorado sin cejas y mal carácter._

 _\- Colorado... sin cejas...?_

 _\- Tú sabes quien es?_

 _Saberlo? Pues, algo así, un colorado sin cejas es quien chocó a Sakura, un colorado sin cejas es quien muchas veces tuvo enfrentamientos con Sasuke, un colorado sin cejas es el que observa a Sakura cuando ella vuelve a su casa y papá me lleva en el auto._

 _\- Si, creo que si, no sé como se llama, pero ahora está en nuestra clase y se sienta junto a ella..._

 _\- Crees que hayan complotado contra Sasuke para matarlo pero les haya salido mal?_

 _En cualquier otra circunstancia su suposición me parecería una semejante estupidez, pero ahora es mas que factible._

 _Mas que factible, no puedo pensar eso de Sakura._

 _Y por que algo en mi desea creer tal acusación? Quizás las ganas de odiarla._

 _Unas inmensas ganas."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegué asustada a casa, ni Shizune ni Tsunade estaban así que pude gritar del miedo y del odio en paz.

No sé que hacer, no sé que decir, mi vida gira en torno a Gaara, suceden cosas a mi alrededor pero soy incapaz de concentrarme en ellas, sólo pienso en él, y si trato de poner el foco en mi, en el colegio, en mis allegados, me desestabilizo en todo sentido, llegando a este mareo que no deja pensar ni reaccionar.

Donde está Tsunade cuando la necesito? Es raro que hace días no la vea, por que no me cuenta antes? No aparece hace dos semanas, tanto tiempo le quitará el hospital? Y Shizune? Estará haciendo su vida ajena a nosotras?

Caigo sobre mi cama dispuesta a dormir, a olvidar el mareo intenso que nubla mis sentidos. Es confusión, me siento como en una burbuja, llena de aire caliente, bajándome la presión por el suelo y dejando una Sakura atontada.

Es casi anestesia, es casi morfina, es casi... frustrante...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" Hacía semanas que Sasuke le advirtió lleno de furia que no se acercara a ella, que no la viera, que no nada o tendría el rostro morado._

 _Trató, enserio que trató, no por miedo a las patéticas amenazas de Uchiha, no, si no que su plan de acercarse a Sakura iba bien y Sasuke fue un factor inesperado que no sólo atenta contra él, quizás también contra Sakura. Ella no tiene la culpa de que un idiota del calibre de Sasuke se haya enamorado!_

 _Y vela mas por Sakura que por su propia vida._

 _Ella lo es todo, su corazón, su razón, su valentía, y el aguante que necesita contra los golpes de Uchiha._

 _\- Dime Gaara, por que la sigues viendo?_

 _\- No controlo a quien ver..._

 _Golpe en la boca del estómago._

 _\- Mentiroso, la ves a propósito._

 _\- No es cierto..._

 _Otro golpe en el mismo lugar._

 _\- Claro que si, eres malo mintiendo pequeño- a pesar de que Sasuke tenga toda la razón, la ve a propósito, no puede evitarlo! Sakura es lo mas hermoso para ver, deleitarse con ella es lo mejor de su día._

 _\- Idiota..._

 _\- Como me dijiste?!_

 _El siguiente terminó impactando contra la quijada de Gaara, asimismo, su cabeza contra el árbol que le sostenía._

 _Suigetsu respiraba agitado ante la escena, ver los celos irracionales de Sasuke y el aguante del colorado, sin dudas le daba dolor, en muchísimos sentidos, él podría hacer lo mismo con Uchiha? Golpearlo si ve a Karin? No, es incapaz._

 _De todos modos, Sasuke jamás vería a Karin, su corazón es sólo de Sakura, y ella no le corresponde. Aunque conociendo al Uchiha, intentará tomarlo a la fuerza, Sakura puede resistirlo?_

 _\- Vamos, ahora no eres tan valiente, cierto? Repítelo! A ver si te atreves!_

 _Un silencio que era cortado nada mas que por la respiración agitada de Gaara._

 _\- Imbécil..._

 _Y otro pero en su mejilla, dejándola casi violeta. Incluso Suigetsu oyó el_ _ **crack!**_ _de la mandíbula de Gaara._

 _\- No se si eres imbécil o valiente, pequeña rata._

 _\- Y yo no sé si eres bastardo o sólo un mal nacido... mendigo retrasado..._

 _A este paso Gaara no saldría vivo y todo por porfiado. Sasuke dio un golpe mas que hizo a Gaara escupir sangre._

 _\- Sosténganlo bien, a este lo mato..._

 _Pero mientras Sakura lo ame, él será incapaz de morir."_

.

.

.

Fue realmente confuso escribir de todos ellos, de la peculiar sensación de mareo que sufre Sakura, es su vida decayendo a quien sabe donde. Y el próximo capítulo tendrá el KibaHina y NaruIno que merecen! Entendieron el título? Lograron relacionarlo? Quién creen que sea la castaña? Voy a sorprenderlos, corazones.

A el review!

Tsuki-chan06: rompiste tu promesa ;-;

Zaphyr Bell: tu celular me odia!

DiizGiirlJess: (amo tu nombre de usuario) Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero espero que te guste este complicado capítulo, besos!

Fantasmitas, también los amodoro!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo: **"A lo Profundo del Pozo"** bye~!


	8. A lo Profundo del Pozo

Haro! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo! Disfruten!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mi amor excava para jamás volver a la superficie, para seguir hundiéndome en este amor tan enfermizo. Y me encanta. Por que es tan adictivo? Algo tan intenso que ya lastima. A lo profundo del pozo._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"A lo Profundo del Pozo"_**

 ** _..._**

Desperté agitada, millones de pesadillas, de todo tipo y color, colándose en mis sueños. Soy incapaz de ahuyentarles, necesito el amor fraternal de Tsunade o Shizune, pero no están. Por que me abandonan así? Son la única familia que tengo.

De niña lloraba al tener un sueño feo, esos en los que Gaara moría, mi única y temible pesadilla. Luego, llegaban ellas para calmar a una pequeña Sakura agitada. Funcionó por muchos años, Tsunade o Shizune, la primera que me oyera, venía en mi ayuda.

Siempre creí que contaría con ellas para la hora de dormir, pero ahora, a mis catorce, me siento abandonada, por que? Acaso ellas tampoco me quieren?

No puedo soportar otro abandono.

No de nuevo.

Me levanté. Pensar en Tsunade, Shizune y "ellos" así me frustra, saca lo peor de mi, mejor un vaso de leche y galletas.

La casa a oscuras es aterradora, quise prender algunas luces sin embargo nunca llegaba a los interruptores, mierda.

Sacudo mi cabeza para no pensar, es inútil, me distrae de la casa pero no de la soledad. Tan embargadora como siempre.

No debí haberme acostumbrado hace años? Siempre estuve sola si lo analizo con detenimiento.

Alguien entenderá el sentimiento?

No soporto mas, quiero saber, comprender esto. Antes no desee indagar mucho pero...

Mensaje de Gaara?

 **Estás libre?**

Siempre es tan atento o preciso? Sólo él me roba sonrisas por montón en un momento tan lúgubre.

 **Claro, que propones?**

Pica la curiosidad por ver que planea.

 **Sal.**

Esa simple palabra expresó todo, me puse lo mas decente a la mano y, antes de girar el picaporte, respiré hondo, estará bien salir con Gaara de noche? Solos? Jamás estuvimos tan solos. Y la vez de la moto? Entonces no tengo por que preocuparme, es Gaara, mi ángel de la guarda.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Sakura. Vamos?- mas que pregunta sonó a orden. Unos pasos mas adelante de mi iba él, con los brazos cruzados y su porte imperturbable, luego yo, alterada por pasar tiempo juntos a pedido suyo, quiso salir conmigo! Estoy prolija? Peinada? Este cabello largo es una molestia realmente. Quizás me lo corte.

\- Sakura?

\- Por que faltaste tanto al colegio?- debo disfrutar el momento y aún así no puedo con tantas dudas, en especial sobre su papá.

Es típico en el ignorarme monumentalmente, pero no cederé. Exijo respuestas.

Me fui acercando a su lado para no quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que responda. Sé que no soy quién para recriminar pero... me preocupo por él, y por mi...

\- Sabes cuanto me preocupé?! Creí que Sasuke te hizo algo! Fui a tu casa pero-.

\- No lo volveré a hacer.

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero por ahora es suficiente, que asegure no repetirlo basta.

\- Wah! Que delicias!

Paramos en la vidriera de una pastelería, llena de chocolates y pasteles de boda. Boda. Jamás me vi en un vestido de novia a punto de unir mi vida con alguien, sin embargo, al lado de Gaara, un deseo de ser marido y mujer aflora, añoro que nos casemos y muchos hijos!

Será demasiado apresurado o imprudente pensarlo?

\- Te gusta... el chocolate...?

\- Cualquier cosa dulce, en especial si tienen...

\- **Frambuesa**.

\- **Frambuesa**. Como supiste?- parecía tan sorprendido como yo, a coro dijimos la misma fruta fina.

\- N-no, n-no lo sé...

\- Pues... si me gusta las frambuesas, fresas, manzanas y cerezas, no es muy obvia la última?

\- Coincidimos en eso, además, le pongo cerezas a todo lo posible- por mi? Ojalá!

\- Y el chocolate te gusta?- no quiero insistir en las cerezas o será raro.

\- Si, todo lo dulce...

\- Enserio? Entonces para San Valentín te daré unos chocolates, te agrada la idea? Jamás hice chocolate, mucho menos a alguien, pero si te apetece...

\- Si quiero.

Y traté de verle el rostro pero ya había reanudado su marcha.

En todo momento, antes de hablar, Gaara me esquivó la cara, no quiere que lo vea? Por que? Estará rojo por lo del chocolate? Me emociono!

\- Ven.

Su mano resbaló de la muñeca a mi mano. Siento la cara ardiendo, ahora lo comprendo!

\- Tu casa?- pude reconocer el jardín muerto y arenoso, con un que otro cactus y el alambrado con paredón de ladrillo que separa al otro terreno.

Sin mediar palabra, Gaara fue al paredón, le escaló y me dijo que haga lo mismo. Pero cuando no mire! Está debajo y yo traje falda.

\- No me mires! Depravado!

Hizo caso, la puerta de entrada trasera no tenía llave así que de dos movimientos la abrió.

\- Shhh!

Su padre duerme? Hay perro? No me gustan los perros, dime que no!

Un pasillo extenso, de terminal dudosa, con varias puertas, es tradicional y algo vieja, por lo poco que puedo ver, la última puerta corrediza es la suya y entramos con el mismo sigilo que usamos antes.

\- Tu casa es enorme Gaara. A puesto que tiene mas cuartos, no?

\- La tuya se ve mas grande- me alejo de la puerta y escudriño un cuarto impecable, sobrio y algo carente de originalidad, sin tatamis ni muebles, sólo la cama con cubrecama rojo.

\- Te mudaste hace poco, cierto?

\- Como lo sabes?

\- Vi cajas en el living, un vaso con diario alrededor y tu cuarto está semi vacío.

\- Eres mas lista de lo que pareces, bravo Sakura.

\- Ah! Eso es ofensivo!

Fui a tomarlo de las mejillas, rió como nunca y es encantador, pero su fuerza tirando de mis muñecas para que suelte, hace que terminemos en la cama, y yo encima suyo, roja.

\- P-per-perdón! N-no! N-no q-quise!- me camuflo con el cubrecama de Gaara.

\- Por que te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo, excepto casi arrancarme las mejillas- dijo sobándolas.

\- Oye, tú me insultaste, yo me vengué.

Tengo el don de decir las cosas con autosuficiencia.

\- Como sea- tiró de mi hacia la cama, y, como no quiso despertar a su padre con luces, el cuarto seguía a oscuras con la pobre luz de luna entrando por la ventana.

\- N-no mires!- de alguna manera termino con mi falda arriba y la vista curiosa de Gaara- Degenerado.

Quiero que mire, sin embargo sería una fácil si me tirara encima! Dejaré que él haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Si no hablo yo el silencio nos atraviesa cruelmente, la lentitud también. Cada movimiento de él, despacio, se acerca y temo no tener el control suficiente para aguantar hasta que llegue a mi.

\- Gaara...

Es el momento, aquel que mi cuerpo, que mi alma, añoró por años, aquel que definirá nuestra relación. Quiero hacerlo.

Son centímetros, milímetros, un suspiro de distancia, debo acortarlo? Debo...?

\- Gaara! Eres tú? Espero que no hayas matado a Uchiha o estaremos en problemas!

De repente, la luz se encendió cegándonos, y la silueta de su padre, después una figura clara, aparecía.

\- Así que por esto saliste? Eres un atrevido, niño chiflado.

\- Vete Baki.

\- Como sea...

Volvimos a la oscuridad de una íntima situación, interrumpida sin escrúpulos. Maldición!

\- Que padre...

\- No es mi padre, es mi padrino- que idiota! Al menos jamás lo dije hasta este momento.

Se sentó en la otra punta de la cama, alejando lo poco que nos acercamos.

\- Que bueno que me lo aclaras...

Algo en mi hizo ruido, un nudo me impidió preguntar sobre sus padres, tengo miedo de que sea tan complicado y doloroso como mi situación.

\- Tú tampoco vives con tus padres, cierto Sakura?

\- Cierto, vivo con Tsunade que es mi madre adoptiva y mi hermana Shizune, también hija adoptiva.

\- Ya veo... mis padres están muertos- la fluidez con que comentaba aquello me sorprendió tanto como la mía. Nunca fue fácil admitir que soy adoptada por una mujer viuda y mi familia se basa en papeles de adopción, a pesar de eso, estaba llena de amor, hasta que desperté aterrorizada y nadie llegó para consolarme.

\- De que murieron?- otro silencio. Diablos! Sabía que poner freno a mi curiosidad era lo mejor!

\- Se mataron.

Como...? Como que... se mataron...? A que se refiere...? Se suicidaron? Se mataron entre ellos?

Mis ojos iban de uno al otro de él, calmado, empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, corriéndola.

\- Te acompaño a casa.

En parte creo que su idea era besarme, tener intimidad, por otra que quería decir eso de si mismo, revelar una parte importante de él.

Me siento extraña, una allegada a Gaara sin embargo también, la peor desconocida.

\- Emmm, buenas noches Sakura.

\- Te veo el lunes, no?- inquisitiva; él prometió no volver a faltar.

\- El lunes sin falta.

\- Buenas noches Gaara- no era de noche igualmente, el sol se asomaba detrás de él y los árboles, una luz naranja y rosada que inunda el cielo nocturno, y cuando vea al astro, sabré que no debo dormir.

Bostecé.

No creo echar en falta salir en vez de dormir, pero verifico la casa por si acaso, no sea que Tsunade me espera con reprimenda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es lunes y no quiero levantarme para ir al colegio.

Mientras que yo voy a un estatal, Deidara debe matarse con el impecable uniforme de su instituto. A pesar de ser gemelos, el comportamiento de mi hermano es tan malo que lo corrigen en un instituto privado. Y no cambió mucho en mi opinión. Eso si, el uniforme es un asco a final del día.

\- Apura tu plano trasero Deidara!- joder, por que tarda tanto?- Deidara!- y subo la escalera para ver en su cuarto, quizás esté desnudo sin embargo no es nada que no haya visto antes en internet.

Mierda!

\- Levántate maldito puerco!- el muy tarado seguía durmiendo!- Si no sales por esa puerta en dos minutos y medio haré de tu cara una obra expresionista!

\- Ya! Ya! Entendí mierda! Sal así me cambio...

Afuera me tuvo esperando cinco minutos y casi volamos a nuestros colegios. Por suerte Asuma aún no llega.

\- Por que tardaste tanto Ino? Por poco Asuma entra y tú te comes la reprimenda de tu vida.

\- Ya sé Naruko, ya sé, no es necesario que me retes por nada, sé lo que hago.

\- Si, llegar tarde joder.

\- Tú silencio Shikamaru!

El almuerzo pasó en demasiado silencio, enseguida noté que Naruto no estaba, pero el antipático de Menma del otro lado de la terraza si.

Apenas terminar y Naruko, Shikamaru y Matsuri salieron de la terraza para la próxima clase, yo, en cambio, me paré frente a Menma.

\- Que quieres rubia?- no me mira, sigue con los ojos en el celular.

\- Por que Naruto no vino?

\- Y para que quieres saberlo?

\- Sólo pregunto.

\- Entonces no tengo por que responderte, cierto?

Es tan odioso!

\- Dime!

Los azules orbes de Menma parecieron reflexionar la desesperación en mi, bufó, no es la primera, quizás tampoco la última, vez que le pregunto de Naruto.

\- Se quedó dormido, y cuando le mandé un mensaje dijo que no interesa, mañana pedirá la tarea.

Típico Naruto. Demonios.

\- Bien.

No quiero mas hablar con Menma sobre Naruto, él sabe muy bien que me gusta su hermano, y de todos modos no le da importancia alguna, en parte.

En una ocasión me chantajeó para hablar o sacar datos de Hinata.

Por que Hinata? Esa chica es un pan.

Literal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un enorme auditorio, lleno de gente ansiosa de oír mi música, mi sentir, la magia de notas armoniosas. Y en la primera fila... él...

\- Hinata! Nos oíste mujer?!

\- Perdón Kiba, no, que decían?

\- Aishhh, en que pensabas ahora? No, deja, siempre te vas por las ramas, yo y Shino queríamos hacer una demostración de música, que te parece?

Bufó.

\- Kiba, es Shino y yo.

\- Y yo donde quedo?!

Por que a veces es tan tonto? Tonto, si, re tonto, pero también es una dulzura de persona, nuestro Kiba. Nuestro? No quiero compartirlo!

Pero que pensé?! N-no! Kiba no es mio. Él y yo somos amigos, a pesar de que a veces no parezca. Ayúdame Shino!

\- Lo que Kiba quiso decir es que el colegio tendrá una demostración musical y les falta un violinista.

\- Y q-quieren que sea y-yo?

\- Exacto Hinata.

\- P-pero-!

\- Pero nada Hina, eres perfecta para el puesto, tienes mas talento que cualquiera en este colegio!

\- L-lo di-dices en serio, Kiba?

\- Muy enserio Hina- es lindo, Kiba instaura un sentimiento de calidez en mi pecho con sus palabras de ánimo. Siempre me hace sentir bien conmigo misma.

\- Si lo creen lo haré...

\- Eso!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El auditorio es, para Menma, el lugar mas tranquilo del colegio, sin molestos por doquier ni chicas chillonas a lo Naruko o Ino. Si, no tolera a su hermanita.

\- Comiencen!

Unas notas desafinadas, capaces de borrarle la audición de los oídos por la eternidad, aparecieron rebotando en todo el lugar.

\- Mierda!

A punto de irse...

\- Ahora tú Hinata.

... paró sorprendido.

\- Excelente! Magnífico! Un deleite para mis oídos, Hinata!

... con el talento natural de una hermosa muchacha y sus dedos finos rasgando la tela de lo perfecto.

\- Carajo...

.

.

.

Espero que haya sido suficiente GaaSaku, NaruIno y KibaHinaMenma por hoy. Aún no termino de cerrar bien el tema de Rin y la misteriosa chica que acosa a Gaara!

A por los reviews!

DiizGiirlJess: ojalá no hayas esperado tanto corazón, gracias por leer! Te mando un besote!

Flemy Speeddraw: awww, muchas gracias! Creo que en esta historia no habías comentado :3 enserio? Wah, toma tu abrazo! Por que te sorprendió Gaara? Por aguantar tantos golpes sin desmayarse? (Ezta hesho de ashero jajaja) Sabrás que sucede con Rin cuando yo sepa que hacerle a Rin XD. Ap, puede que sea Matsuri como puede que no jajaja hay muchas castañas en NARUTO. Gracias por tu apoyo, besos!

Besos a todos, LOVE IS EVERYWHERE!

Los espero en el próximo capítulo: _**"Dulce Locura"**_ bye~!


	9. Dulce Locura

Haro! Otro capítulo, espero que les guste!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **El Día que me Quieras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Rememoro el momento de conocernos a cada momento, eres adictivo en extremo y, sabes que? Haré lo que sea para que sigas intoxicándome._

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Dulce Locura"_**

 ** _..._**

Salió del auditorio con prisa, para las cinco debía estar en casa.

Un horario apretado que, por suerte, sus amigos respetan y tratan de obedecer. Enserio que aprecia a Shino y Kiba.

Shino es un hermano mayor, cuidándola y enseñándole. El papel que Neji no desempeña, Shino si.

Y Kiba? Sus sentimientos por Kiba son confusos. A veces niega que los abrazos de Kiba la enloquecen, y otras veces admite que quiere mas de él.

A su lado nada cambia, el mundo para por ambos, se transforma por ambos, y vuelve a avanzar por ambos.

Olvida que tiene una familia exigente, su vida ya planeada y cada detalle miserable.

No es amistad, pues desea pasar la vida al lado de Kiba. Tampoco amor, pensar en ello la pone roja.

Amor.

Enamorarse no era parte de los planes, incluso su padre ya la prometió con Neji! Y si nota que quiere a Kiba, quien sabe que pasará.

Olvidar esos sentimientos por el bien de Kiba, si ignora su amor hacia Kiba, quizás todo siga curso sin problemas. Sin embargo es muy difícil.

Ama a Kiba, si, esconder su sentir tal vez ayude a que Kiba jamás salga herido.

Tal vez.

Hinata corre por calles desoladas con el atardecer enmarcando las vías del tren, los negocios cerrando y una que otra persona en bicicleta.

Dobló una esquina sin llegar a ver quien venía del otro lado, chocando.

\- D-disculpa! Estoy apurada...

\- No pasa nada Hyuuga- y finalmente vio al chico enfrente suyo, con ojos azules brillantes y una melena negra respingada, esas son marcas como bigotitos de gato?

\- Nos conocemos?

Él bufó. Tantas veces hablaron, chocaron y rieron, pero no lo recuerda. Sin dudas es una persona ocupada.

\- Si, soy Menma, vamos a la misma clase.

\- Ah! Si! El hermano de Naruko y Naruto!- siempre lo relacionan con ellos dos. Él es el mayor! Deberían decir "Naruto y Naruko son los hermanos de Menma" no "Menma es el hermano de Naruto y Naruko".

\- Si, ese...

Hizo un ademán de disculpas corto y siguió camino.

Menma pensaba en la misma posición, viendo a donde Hinata corrió sin estar seguro de por que le gusta tanto tal chica.

Es torpe, tímida, llorona y débil. Sin embargo algo en ella le atrae cual imán.

Sus ojos? Su sonrisa dulce? Su cabello estrellado? Esa actitud calmada y respetable? No lo sabe en absoluto. Hinata es deseada por varios, pero sólo él acumula el valor de algún día enfrentarla.

Quizás el día esté cerca.

-0-0-

\- Menma! Hijo! Le llevarías estos muffins a Rin?- asintió tomando la bandeja que su madre extendía. Una bandeja rosada con flores amarillas, esa que les regalaron hace mucho y usan para todo.

El timbre hacía eco por la calle inclusive durante minutos interminables, una, dos, tres veces y nada. Supo de antemano que Kushina no desistiría hasta que Rin coma los benditos muffins, y él como paloma mensaje en el medio.

\- Rin! Abre niña! Soy Menma!

Pero nada de nuevo.

Raro, las cortinas estaban abiertas. En realidad, no veía a Rin desde semanas atrás.

Y si se quedó a dormir en lo de una amiga? No, Rin no tiene amigas, quizás la pelirosada que a veces la ayuda con biología.

No, esa pelirosada tampoco tiene amigos. Ino se encarga de ello.

 _Ahora que hago? Si vuelvo mamá me mata, diciendo que soy un egoísta y no me preocupo por Rin, que es parte de nuestra familia y no sé que mas. Carajo._

Tomó aire y fue a darle vuelta a la casa de Rin.

\- Está vacía?- en la pecera, Isobu rasguñaba en busca de comida, tratando de llamar la atención de su dueña- Rin!

Inconsciente.

De una patada la puerta trasera cedió.

Menma revisó a Rin y sus cortes profundos, magullones, quemaduras y todo lo que la puede matar, sin embargo aún respira.

\- Está viva, carajo, como se hizo todo esto?! Acaso se metió en una cámara de tortura?!

Había heridas en lugares que una persona por si misma no alcanza, o de tamaño considerable y que requieren mas de dos personas.

\- Mamá! Mamá! Ven!

Casi le da un infarto a Kushina, llamando de inmediato a la ambulancia. No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, respondieron las millones de preguntas de la policía y para-médicos con lo poco enterado de Rin y su estado.

Y fue Menma, quien decidió quedarse a cuidar de Isobu.

Por alguna razón que desconoce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara fue al colegio el lunes. No hablamos mucho y tampoco hubo la confianza e intimidad que el fin de semana, pero no me importa. Cumplió su promesa.

Llegando a casa vi dos ambulancias ir hacia el centro, seguro algún anciano infartado.

\- Vas a tu casa?- Gaara apareció mirando en la misma dirección que yo, las ambulancias.

\- Si, y tú?

\- A la farmacia por unas cosas.

\- Te acompaño?

\- No, deja, te acompaño a tu casa y luego voy a la farmacia- mejor desistir.

\- Bueno, mañana no vas a faltar, no?- traté de cambiar de tema, seguir preguntando algo tan insignificante como la farmacia incomoda.

\- Te prometí que no faltaría mas, iré aunque no tenga piernas.

\- Gaara!- bromea? Es serio. No serio a lo Sasuke pero si serio a lo Kakashi.

No conozco bien a Kakashi, es amigo de Rin y a veces pasean juntos. En cambio Obito es lo opuesto a Kakashi. Un trío peculiar.

Inmediatamente mi cabeza viajó a la noche que vi a Rin destrozada, sonriendo con unas heridas graves, es mi alumna, la ayuda con materias sin embargo fui incapaz de ayudarla.

Huyó antes que yo pero también quise correr. Estar lejos de ella.

\- Sakura?

\- Hum?- casi olvido que Gaara camina conmigo.

\- Estás bien?

\- Si... estoy bien...- yo estoy bien, Rin no. Como puede pasear tan magullada sin preocuparse? Acaso no le duele? Algo bajo su sonrisa es macabro, turbulento.

\- No parece, segura que no pasó nada? Es por lo de Sasuke?

Sasuke? No, no, me enteré bien temprano por las chicas charlando que Sasuke saldría del hospital mañana, y seguro deseando venganza contra el motociclista misterioso. Dos o tres semanas sin Sasuke, no tengo buena noción del tiempo con Gaara cerca, anormalmente tranquilas.

Hasta Ino no emitió sonido al escuchar de Sasuke, ella también está distorsionada, como yo. Veo que anda perdida, me veo perdida, nos perdemos y no sé por que.

Ino tendrá un chico que la emboba? Gaara me emboba.

\- No, no es por Sasuke, todo lo contrario, no pensé en él hasta ahora que lo mencionas, por que? Estás preocupado por ti?

\- Por mi? No por mi, por ti...- lo último fue un susurro que me llegó despacio.

No evito sonreír si pienso en Gaara y cuanto muestra quererme. Es inevitable.

Lo quiero y saber que soy correspondida, bah, no hay palabras para describirle.

\- Estaré bien! No te preocupes, ir con él fue un garrafal error, no se repetirá- excepto por la parte en la que estuve cerca tuyo.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca...

\- Eh?! No! No! No quise decir que no me gustara encontrarte allí! No es eso! Es que... yo esperaba... emmm, encontrarte de otra forma...

En efecto, hallar a Gaara estaba en mis planes, no así pero si.

\- Fue un chiste...- rió cual niño, sólo una vez le vi igual: al conocernos.

\- Lo sé pero... yo... ah, me siento estúpida...

Apenas responder paramos frente mi casa, y creí escuchar a Tsunade o Shizune.

\- Te veo mañana?- él también oyó. Dijo si huyendo de mi, tiene miedo? Vergüenza? No sé. Está muy raro.

\- Sakura! Al fin llegas!

Tsunade con una caja en mano gritaba desde adentro de la casa. Diablos, esa mujer no descansa? Quiero saber por que no apareció por casa durante tanto tiempo y vuelve como si nada.

Exijo explicación.

\- Que pasa?

\- Como que que pasa? Mira, sé que es apurado y poco informativo, pero una chica vendrá a vivir con nosotras y compartirás cuarto con ella, no te molesta cierto? Ah, por si preguntas, es mi paciente, tiene un que otro problemita psicológico pero nada fuera de este mundo. Comprendes?

En la fracción de segundo que dijo eso, por poco si no le entiendo nada.

Una paciente? Aquí? Tan mal está? Y por que debo compartir cuarto yo y no Shizune?! Es sumamente injusto Tsunade!

\- Sakura?- harta, harta de que sucedan las cosas y me avisen cuando les conviene.

\- Voy a mi cuarto.

\- Ayúdame con estas cajas!

\- No!

Ya sé que comportarme así es de niña, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo. Soy una niña aún! Una niña que extraña a Tsunade al despertar con pesadillas, sueña con su príncipe rojo (Gaara) y come chocolate con frambuesas a hurtadillas. Soy una niña en todo sentido.

Y no anhelo madurar todavía. Disfruto esta faceta que Tsunade amenaza con la llegada de esta paciente.

Problemas mentales? Enserio? Y si me mata de noche? Llamo a Gaara. Él estará de mi lado, siempre lo está.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La guardia estaba llena de zopencos, como te das un clavazo en la frente con una pistola de clavos? Eres idiota? Mi hermano gemelo no es mejor, se atravesó la mano con un anzuelo.

Que decepción de hermano.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el hospital oscuro y pseudo abandonado, la mayoría de los pacientes duermen y sus enfermeras fuman afuera. Sólo un cuarto irradiaba luz en medio de menuda penumbra.

Una chica de cabello rosado oscuro, con ojos grises clavados en mi, salió del dichoso cuarto junto a una chica morena y pelo corto, no es la hermana mayor de Sakura? Shizune, creo.

\- Que pasa Tayuya? Estás bien?- enseguida Shizune imitó a la tal Tayuya mirando hacia aquí.

Supongo que no me vio.

Que va a hacer con esa chica? Shizune y la madre de Sakura, Tsunade, trabajan en el hospital, pero pueden sacar a una paciente en medio de la noche?

Caminé un poco por el pasillo que me ocultaba y una seguidilla de luces muertas mostraron a Naruto sentado. Dormido.

\- Naruto?

Hoy casualmente todos vinieron al hospital? Este preciso hospital con los trillones que hay en Tokio?

Olvidé mis dudas al ver como Naruto dormía tranquilo, es mas lindo dormido y de cerca.

Que estoy pensando?!

Ese día en el que me dejó plantada luego de robarme mi primer beso, juré olvidarlo, torturarlo, hacer que sienta la misma mísera dolencia que yo.

Sin embargo, por que soy incapaz de odiarle?

Quiero quedarme aquí, sentada, a su lado, disfrutando del calor y silencio que nos rodea. Su calor abrazándome.

Incluso los párpados pesan cuando indico que dormirme sentada al lado de Naruto es impropio, que de la nada aparezca si él se durmió solo en tal banco, es espeluznante.

Pero está calentito, y tuve un día pesado...

Sólo serán cinco minutos...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspiré.

A pesar de que Karin gritaba emocionada y Jugo sonreía, yo me mantuve al margen. No quiero pensar en cuando Sasuke salga del hospital.

Por primera vez deseo que desaparezca, me deje en paz, a mi y Karin.

Él no pretende en absoluto el amor de ella, sin embargo tampoco evita que suceda. Sigue acudiendo a Karin, hablándole, mostrando todas esas características de él que a ella le encantan.

Sabe que me gusta! Sabe que Karin es la chica perfecta para mi y de todos modos sigue en medio.

Lo odio. Nos trata cuales trapos y espera que sea su amigo después de esto?

No.

Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Poco me importa si a Karin no le agrada mi actitud, ella jamás comprenderá este sentimiento.

No sé si es rabia, rencor, celos o envidia, no sé nada en absoluto, excepto que de ahora en mas, Sasuke está solo, y si para rectificar debo aliarme con Gaara, lo haré.

Esto termina aquí, Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _" El olor inconfundible de alcohol etílico y sábanas almidonadas es mi principal pista para recordar que diablos hago en un hospital.  
_

 _Hospital? En que momento llegué?_

 _Recuerdo estar en casa, durmiendo, y luego varios disparos, alguien me golpeó y nada. Negro._

 _A pesar de que esas cosas pueden suceder en medio de un asalto, sé exactamente quien lo hizo._

 _Un ladrón no se ensañaría tanto conmigo, no iría hacia mi con la pura intención de callarme._

 _No._

 _Sé quien es y, ese maldito! Años huyendo de sus sangrientas manos, sedientas de impunidad._

 _Estúpido._

 _Dos médicas y un hombre de traje hablaban cerca mío, sin embargo el algodón en mis oídos no deja que oiga con claridad mas que murmullos incomprensibles._

 _Quiero estar consciente para el momento que me noten._

 _Pero tengo sueño. Mucho sueño, seguro por alguna droga que suministrasen. De todos modos tengo mucho sueño._

 _Al fin se dan la vuelta. Que lástima, no soporto el peso de mis párpados._

 _Que harán conmigo? Con esta pobre testigo?_

 _Testigo de horrores indescriptibles. Llevados en mi sangre._

 _Un maldito de aquellos que sólo se encuentran en películas de terror. Asesino por instinto y nada lo detiene hasta encontrarme._

 _Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito mas._

 _Gaara."_

.

.

.

Chan, chan, chaaan! Que suponen? Dejen sus reviews, corazones!

Al review!

Hanny Bell: (para mi sos Zaphyr de aquí hasta el fin del universo, sorry) Acá hubo revelación de los confusos sentimientos de Hinata hacia Kiba y los de Menma hacia Hinata. Joder, pendejos indecisos. Aquí empieza el misterio y... NaruIno por si lo extrañabas! Besos.

Besotes a los que dieron fav y follow, los amo! Algún review? No? Nada? Ok.

Los espero en el próximo capítulo: _**"Lazos"**_ bye~!


End file.
